A fake marriage, Real love
by Mr.and.Mrs.PeetaMellark
Summary: After the victory tour peeta and katniss are forced to get married. This is there wedding and hooneymoon, you will see katniss start to fall for peeta and in the end have a toasting so they are commited for real and nkt by force.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'm standing in front of a Mirror that shows my front, left side and right side. I'm in a wedding dress that's tight from my breast to my hips and the rest is a silky flow with a petticoat under to make it big. My mom walks in and smiles at how beautiful I look, she adds my vail that I had to fight for to not have it in front of my face and fixes my tiara.

"You look beautiful darling"

"Thank you" I pat my dress with my perfect manicure nails. "Do you know where my shoes are?"

"Yes cinna left them in the closet, I'll get them" my mom walks into the closets and brings me a white box, she takes them out and shows me. "They are flats, cinna said they would be best for you in this dress" I laugh lightly and smile

"They certainly are" my mom helps me put them on and fixes my trail "are my bridesmaids ready?"

"Yes they're getting ready"

"How are they treating Madge and prim?"

"They are making them fit in perfectly" I nod and look down

"Good" I've only meet my bridesmaids once, Effie picked them. There names are Annie Cresta and Joanna mason, Peeta's best man is his brother rye, standing next to rye is Graham and next to Graham his Finnick Odair. Effie said Peeta had to have him, I turn back to the Mirror and stare at myself. How did I get here? How did I survive the games? Why am I marrying the boy I helped save in the games? I sigh, I know the answers to all of those but I think about it quite often.

"I'm going back to your sister dear, will you be fine here?" I nod not wanting to look at my mom, she slips out of the room silently letting me and my thoughts be. I play some music from a radio that Annie showed me how to use, I keep it on low and leave wordless songs playing. I sway back and forth in to mirror, I do it for a while. I like watching my dress move, I do. A spin and when I spin towards the door I see Peeta standing there smiling at me.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask kind of embarrassed while turning off the radio. He chuckles and walks in to the room closing the door

"I came to give you something and I was watching you dance"

"I wasn't dancing" he mimics me, does the spin and everything

"I call that dancing" watching him do that makes me laugh, he comes over to where I am and leads me to the couch. We sit in silence for a while until I break it

"I'm sorry I got you in this mess"

"What mess?"

"Snow not believing were In love, the districts not believing were in love, getting married like this. I know this isn't how you wanted to get married, this was forced. You don't deserve to be force Peeta"

"It's not you fault, none of this is alright. I know this isn't how I wanted it but let's make the best of it, I don't want to hear anymore of that today alright?" I nod my head and flatten my dress. "You look beautiful, a very lovely bride" I blush and look down

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself" he really does, he's wearing a all black suit and a white button up undershirt, his suit collar edges fold over and it has flecks of gold where the folds are. His hair is jelled in a messy cute way and his eyes are the same, so blue and memorizing.

"Thank you but all eyes will be on you" he leans over and whispers "even mine" I laugh lightly and look into his beautiful blue eyes

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony, if Effie sees you here your dead"

"Effie wouldn't hurt a fly" I raise my eyebrows "maybe your right, I'll get to the point" he pulls out a long box from the inside of his suit and hands it to me "for you" I take the box and very slowly open it up, it's a bracelet with a gold plate that reads 'always' I look at Peeta with watery eyes, he said that to me when I was hurt and I asked him to stay with me.

"Oh katniss don't cry" I look up and start to blink really fast like Effie showed me, she told me if I was going to get emotional to do that. I really thought I was going to have to.

"Peeta it's beautiful! I love it and I will wear it every day as long as I shall live"

"Good, I must be going now. I'll see you in the chapel" I nod my head, he gets up and walks out the door leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

xxxXxxx

10 minutes after Peeta left Haymitch came to collect me sense he's the one walking down the isle. We meet up with my bridesmaids in front of the huge chapel doors, Annie gives me a hug that I hesitate to return.

"You look wonderful!"

"Thank you" prim comes up and hugs me next

"Katniss you look absolutely amazing"

"Thanks little duck" I turn to Madge and give her a hug.

"Katniss you shine brighter than the stars"

"I don't know about all that but thank you"

"Brainless you look good" Johanna pats my back, I give her a look for the nickname but except the complement. They all get in there orders, prim, Madge, Annie Jo, then me am Haymitch. 2 little girls come running down the hall with baskets full of red petals, they take their places just in time in front of prim. The doors open and they start to walk in throw petals down the isle, after each person walks threw the doors I get more and more nervous. Jo walks through and when the doors close behind her I know it's only a matter of time they will open again and it will be my turn to walk, Haymitch takes my arm in his and sees my bracelet.

"That from the boy?"

"Yes" I say rather shaky

"You know you can live a thousand life times and never deserve him"

"I know, I shouldn't be the one walking down this isle to him. It should be another girl, one he deserves"

"Oh hush up, when are you going to wake up and smell the roses. He love you and I know you love him! You just need to accept it and not push him away"

"I can't help it"

"Well try" he snaps, Haymitch takes a deep breath "try for me"

"Okay" I whisper, we walk forward and take our positions "don't let me fall"

"I won't" the music starts for the bride and the doors open, my hearts stops and I'm frozen from fear. Haymitch gives me a tug and I starts walking my eyes skim over the crowd and I don't know anyone except for some people in the front. My eyes go to Peeta and I smile at how handsome he looks, our eyes lock and they stay that way until our hands meet.

"Some fatherly advice Peeta, don't make this one mad. She's a fighter" everyone laughs and Peeta chuckles

"Wouldn't dream of it" Peeta leads me up to the small stage we stand on, both of my hands in both of his and our eyes are locked. It's like were the only 2 people in this room.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the love of Peeta Mellark and katniss Everdeen" hearing the booming words of the priest snaps me out of my thinking "before we start are there any objections? Speak now or forever hold your peace" Me and Peeta look around the crowd and smile when no one comes forward. "Alrighty then let's get started, you two will be saying your own vows" I look at the Priest with wide eyes

"No one told me that, I'm not prepared"

"If it's true love it will flow naturally, Peeta you may go first" I look back at Peeta and give him a small smile.

"Katniss, I've loved you sense the first day I saw you when we were 5 years old. Words can't describe how happy I am to be here with you right now in a tux and you in a dress reading my vows to you. I love you with all my heart and I'm proud to call you my fiancé and in five minutes my wife. I believe if we were thrown into the games together I don't think I would ever have the guts to talk to you and I wouldn't be the happy man I am today. I love you katniss Everdeen and I cant wait to call you a Mellark" Peeta wipes the tears running down my face when he finishes, I take a deep breath and start.

"Peeta Mellark, you can probably tell how nervous I am right now because you can read me like a book but I want you to know I love you with all of my heart and I'm am over the moon happy right now to be standing here with my hands in yours prepared to be married. You saved my life and my family's life when I was 11 years old and I never thanked you, let me thank you now. Thank you Peeta Mellark for saving our life's because you kept us alive and if you didn't I wouldn't be here todayready to become a Mellark." He smiles at me and squeezes both of my hands and rubs my engagement ring. I know mine wasn't has heart warming as Peeta's but it came from the heart, it just flowed out.

"That was lovely you two,now let's begin. Do you Peeta Mellark take katniss Everdeen to love and to cherish through sickness and through health for as long as you may live"

"I do"

"Do you katniss Everdeen take Peeta Mellark to love and to cherish through sickness and through health for as long as you may live?"

"Yes- I mean I do" i hear a few laughs in the crowd and a few awes but I shrug it off because I can't stop smiling and it seems like Peeta can't stop either.

"The rings" Rye hands Peeta a ring and Prim hands me a ring. I hold out my left hand and Peeta places it above my engagement ring.

"Now my hands complete" I look around and cover my mouth "did I say that out loud" Peeta laughs and nods his head

"Yes" I blush,there laughs from the crowd but yet again I shrug it off. Peeta holds out his hand and I place it on his finger than take it off. "Whats wrong?" I laugh lightly

"Peeta that's your right hand, it goes on your left"

"Oh" he blushes a bright red and holds out his left, I place it on his left hand and smile.

"I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs's Peeta Mellark, you may kiss the bride" Peeta pulls me in close and kisses me, my smiles suppress through our lips and Peeta's soon follows. When we pulls apart everyone breaks out into cheers, our family and friends come up to congratulate us and so does a lot of people we don't know. We go outside into a garden to take pictures, I don't feel like taking pictures but Peeta told me if we took them we can remember this day forever, I told him how can I forget then he promised me chocolate. First I take pictures by myself under a tree in different poses, then with my mom, the sister, then mom and sister, with all my bridesmaids, then with Effie, then with Haymitch, then with Haymitch and Effie and finally my husband. It's weird to say still, it feels forced because it is. We take nice pictures though, holding hands, looking in each others eyes, kissing, hugging, Peeta on one knee holding my hands, Peeta carrying me, than finally the silly pictures... Peeta insisted. When were done with the pictures we head into the limo with our bridal party. It's about a 20 minute ride, Johanna opens a bottle of Champaign, everyone 21 and older can have some so that means me and Peeta are stuck with sparkling cider on our wedding day. I really don't mind though because I remember when I was sent for the games I was offered wine and I didn't like the way it made me feel. Me and Peeta sit at the head of the limo hand in hand sipping our bubbly drink, I'm watching prim play with the flower girls and rye poke Graham's face.

"What is rye doing?" I look at Peeta, he just laughs and shakes his head.

"I have no idea, your guess is better than mine" I nod my head and sip my drink. Our limo comes to a stop and everyone gets out one by one, when I comes to me and Peeta, Peeta gets out first and I follow after. When were walking down the narrow walkway with people who weren't invited there are lots of comments and remarks,

"I hope the new Mellark is on the market soon" Peeta turns and looks him dead in the eye.

"Market for what" he snaps

"For me to pay for her company"

"That won't be happening, now get out of here. You don't deserve to attended our wedding nor be on the property" the guy looks at Peeta with wide eyes and walks off, I awkwardly walk up to Peeta.

"That goes for the women who want Peeta too" I hear sighs and 'fuck you' but I just shrug it off and walk into my reception with my husband. We walk to our seats and right away the party begins, the food is severed and as always it's delicious, I ordered lamb stew on a bed of rice and more of that sparkling cider.

"How's your food?" I ask Peeta while poring more cider in my cup, he eyes the bottle and laughs.

"It's good, you need to slow down on the cider, that's your 3rd bottle" I look at him while taking a sip.

"It doesn't have alcohol, whats the problem?"

"I don't know, I don't think it's good for you" I roll my eyes and take another sip.

"Were going to have to stalk up on this" he laughs and I join.

"Anything you want" I smile at that answer and turn back to my food that's almost gone. When everyone is done and the plates are being cleared away I see prim walk on stage, she's really shy and looks at her feet as she talks into the mic.

"Katniss Ever- I'm mean Mellark, sorry getting used to it" there's a few laughs and I can't help but smile "anyways katniss is my big sister and I love her with all of my heart, I never thought I'd see the day when she would get married but now she had a big capital wedding! Peeta," she looks at Peeta "take care of my sister and my advice to you is... Just agree with her" we both laugh and she smiles "I love you katniss and congratulations to both of you!" I wipe a tear and get up to huge my baby sister.

"That was beautiful little duck"

"Thanks" I kiss the top of her head and we walk back to our seat with my arm around her. Next rye walks on stage and Peeta smacks his hand to his forehead

"Why did I pick rye?" I laugh and turn my attention to him.

"Hello everyone I'm rye and I'm Peeta's older brother. So let me start by telling all of you that Peeta loves katniss and I mean loooves katniss"

"He's drunk" Peeta whispers in my ear, I giggle a bit. Peeta the only one who can make me giggle.

"Anyways when were little he had Katniss facts, he would come home and start yapping our ears off about katniss! I'm just glad he finally got to marry her, anyways I love you like a little brother. Wait a minute you are my little brother,anyways that's all" I'm laughing with Peeta, we must seem like crazy people but Rye is just so funny especially when he's drunk.

After the speeches the music starts up and everyone starts dancing. Me and Peeta sit at the table for a while watching people dance and occasionally laughing at some capital people. The guy playing music has a huge orange wig and a yellow body, he keeps saying random things in the mic and the capital people respond by yelling, the first time he did that I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Alright you party people were going to slow it down and bring the bride and groom out here for their first dance" Peeta stands up and holds out his hand for me to take, he leads me out to the dance floor and right away we start dancing to a capital song. It's nice and the words are lovely, I actually kind of like the song. I step on Peeta's foot and right away freak out.

"I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"Katniss it's fine, you can stand on my feet it you'd like" I smile and step on his feet and sway lightly as Peeta guides us through the music. "This is a nice song, don't you think?"

"Yes, id like to know the name of it so I can put it in a wedding book"

"Wedding book?"

"My mother made one of her wedding, you add all the stuff and pictures that you loved about your wedding. Of corse hers and my fathers was small, nothing this big but I'd like to do that for ours"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'd never thought I would be married and now that I am...I want to remember it all" Peeta smiles and spins me then pulls me back onto his feet.

"Are you wearing heels?"

"Um" I look down at my dress than realize I can see through it. "No" I look back up at Peeta "why?"

"Oh I was just thinking you should be taller"

"Oh yeah, Cinna thought and was right that I would have trouble with heels and this dress" Peeta chuckles and smiles.

"The songs ending"

"Should we kiss?" His face looks hurt but he try's to hide it, he swallows hard and nods.

"Yes, we probably should" when the song ends Peeta dips me and kisses me, I snake my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him.

"The Mellarks everyone!" The purple man announces, me and Peeta pull away then go to the cake tables. "Time for cake everyone" Effie rushes over and hands me a box, I turn to Peeta, he opens it and pulls out a specialized cake slicer that says "Mellark 3/18" I look at it and smiles.

"It's like our wedding glasses!"

"Mmhm" Peeta hands me the specialized cake cuter and stands behind me helping me cut a piece of cake made by the groom himself. The camera men get it all on camera and take pictures just like they did with every event, they take pictures of Peeta feeding me cake and me feeding him cake. Peeta puts some on my nose so I take my fork, dip it in frosting and spread it across his face. He laughs and graves me before I can run by pulling me in close and kissing me getting frosting all overt face. Were both laughing as we walk back to our seat to clean off the frosting.

After cutting the cake we dance for the rest of the night to fast songs and slow songs, when the wedding is over I'm completely tired and ready for bed. Avoxes start to take our gifts to the car that goes to our house and the suit case we brought to go on our honeymoon. Me and Peeta climb into the car that takes us to the airport to go to our honeymoon.

xxxXxxx

Were on the plane right now about 5 minutes away from the airport, neither me or Peeta know where we're going for our honeymoon. I think about the conversation I had with Effie and Haymitch.

FLASHBACK

"Effie why do they call it a honeymoon? I mean what do you do?"

"Oh it's wonderful! Absolutely delightful, you go to another destination with your new husband"

"Why? Why can't we go home?"

"Because family and friends will bug you there and some people don't want to be interrupted by their activities" Haymitch interjects.

"Oh the activities are so fun! Sense your away from home there are so many things to choose from"

"But most people like to stay in the bedroom" Haymitch winks and raises his glass witch causes me to laugh really hard.

"Haymitch!" Effie scolds

END OF FLASH BACK

Thinking about that causes me to start laughing really hard, Peeta looks at me and frowns.

"Whats funny?"

"Well I- and Effie- then Haymitch" I take a deep breath and hold my stomach "I'll tell you later" he nods and smirks a bit.

Finally we land and we are now pulling into the destination of where we will be staying for the next 2 weeks. I get out with great difficulty because of my dress, a man gets the bags and hands them to Peeta. We are escorted to our rooms by a tall thin angry looking man, he opens our door, places out bags down, hands Peeta the keys and walks out with out a word. I look around the room, it's small. A dresser in the corner with a mirror, A tv on the wall, a door near the side table that leads to the bathroom, a closest by the door and a large window over looking the ocean.

"I'm tired" Peeta exclaims while getting out his sleep wear. "How about you?"

"Yeah me too" Peeta walks into the bathroom.

"Ill change in here" he tells me while closing the door. I take out my sleep wear, a t-shirt and sweat pants. I struggle with the buttons and zippers on my dress, I can only get the bottom buttons off. Peeta comes out and hangs his tux. "Need help?" I drop my hands

"Please" he comes over and starts to unbutton.

"Why so many buttons?"

"Ugh, I have no idea"

"There so tiny and my fingers are so...big" I chuckle a bit. Finally Peeta finishes, I take my sleepwear and underwear off of the dresser and go into the bathroom. I change and take out my hair, I come out of the bathroom and with Peeta's help bag my wedding dress. I sit at the edge of the bed and start to cry as Peeta hangs my dress, I feel so weak. I should of just died when I was suppose to, Peeta should of won, he shouldn't be forced to marry me I'm no good for him but now were husband and wife and he's stuck with a heartless bitch.

"Katniss" I feel Peeta's hand rest on my back "why are you crying?" I turn a bit and burry my head in his shoulder, he wraps is arms around me and I try to clam down.

"It's-it's nothing really"

"It does sound like nothing"

"I'm just- I'm just sorry"

"For what?"

"Getting you in this mess!"

"Katniss-"

"No listen, I should of eaten the berries, I should of died and you should of went home and marry a girl who deserves a guy like you. I don't deserve you. Do you know what Haymitch told me?" He shakes his head "he told me that I can live a thousand life's times and never deserve you, he couldn't be more right. I am so sorry for everything Peeta"

"Katniss what your not understanding is that I've loved you sense I was 5, 5 years old and if you would of died I would probably become a drunk or a hermit. I can't live without you and I'm glad you didn't die, please don't think that anymore" I take a deep death

"Okay" I sit up and Peeta wipes the tear streaming down my face, I calmed down but the tears keep coming. Peeta picks me up and carries me to the middle of the bed and lays me down, I can't help but giggle a bit.

"What?" He smirks.

"That was fun" he laughs and I giggle some more. He gets in bed next to me and pulls me close, I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. We lay in silence for a while, I feel very safe when we lay like this. I look up at Peeta, he's laying with one arm around me and the other around his head looking up at the celling.

"Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I can't help but think that you've saved my life many times but I hardly know a thing about you" he smiles.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know" he laughs "what?"

"You want to know more about me but you don't know what" I chuckle a bit

"Well I'm no good a talking"

"Well now your lying"

"What? How?"

"Your wedding vows, they just came out no stutters or anything" I shrug

"I don't know what happened there, it was a one time thing"

"I doubt it" I roll my eyes and he smiles. "I'll start then, whats your favorite color?"

"Green"

"Mines orange"

"Like that guys hair at the reception?"

"No like sunset" I nod, that's a much better color.

"How did you brothers find out about me"

"Well I came home from school and I guess I was smiling to much so the tackled me and tickled me telling me they wouldn't stop until I told them why I was so happy. Eventually Graham gave up but rye didn't, he sat on top of me tickling me every time I said something other than what he wanted to know"

"What happened? Did you tell him"

"After I peed on him"

"You peed on him?" I start laughing.

"In my defense I warned him"

"That's too funny"

"And after that every time they saw you and I was around they would make kissing noises and hug each other. I'm surprised you never noticed"

"I guess I'm oblivious to stuff like that"

"You certainly are. As we got older they would make sex noises and you didn't even notice then" I laugh

"Really?" Peeta nods and smiles.

xxxXxxx

All night me and Peeta shared stories and laughs, we stayed in each other's arms all night. It's very comforting to have Peeta here with me. We just woke up and are very tired because we only got about 2 hours of sleep, our honeymoon is being filmed when were outdoors so the more tired we look the better. Right now me and Peeta are laying in bed the same way we were last night but our legs and fingers are tangled in each other's.

"I'm so tired" Peeta complains

"Were suppose to look tired" he gives me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because on honeymoons you do activities in the bedroom all night, so it's good we look tired"

"Activities?" I look at him a nod "Oh! Okay I get it now" I nod again, he tries to get up but I stop him. "I can't get up?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I like this and I want to stay like this a while longer" he lays back down

"What is...this"

"I don't-I don't know but I like it"

"Okay, than Ill allow it"

"Your allowing things now?"

"Yes, this is one if them but it's time to get up" he gets up but I lay there "so your not getting up?"

"I am but whats the point of me getting up to go to the bathroom if your going to be in the bathroom?"

"You can get dressed out here"

"What about a shower?"

"Were going to a ocean, that's your shower" I roll my eyes and roll over "okay then" Peeta picks me up "if your not going to wake up ill wake you up"

"What are you doing?" He carries me to the bathtub and places me inside, he turns on the water. It's freezing! "I'm going to get you Mellark!"

"Bring it Mellark" we both start laughing, I guess these 2 weeks won't be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After Peeta put me in the shower and turned the cold water on I ended up showering with my clothes on but in warm water. I get out of the shower and see that Peeta put my suit case in here. I dig through it and pick out a two piece high rise polka dot bathing suit, white shorts and a flowy black tanktop to go over it my bathing suit. I pick out white sandals on and slip them on, I leave my hair down and walk out of the bathroom. Peeta's sitting on the bed in a blue and green stripped tanktop, white swim shorts, black sandals and sunglasses.

"Ready?" I nod my head and step towards him "here" he hands me sunglasses similar to his "to hide your face from the cameras"

"Ah good thinking" I take the sunglasses, put them on and strike a pose "how do I look?"

"Amazing" I smile and blush. Peeta stands up and picks up a white and black polka dot bag.

"Why do you have a purse?" I laugh, he swings it over his shoulder and does a pose

"Does it match my outfit?"

"Yes you look gorgeous" he laughs and takes it off his shoulder than holds it out to me. "What?"

"It's for you"

"I never agreed to that" I cross my arms and put all my weight on one leg.

"Oh come on kat, I'm not going to hold around a purse" I roll my eyes even though he can't see and take the purse. "Thank you"

"Whats in here anyway?"

"Towels and blankets" I nod my head and open the door, right away there's flashing cameras and reports spitting questions at us. Peeta gets in front of me, takes my hands and starts to push past them. We keep our head down and don't answer any questions.

Were outside now and I'm just so happy to get out of the hotel stuffed with so many people. Me and Peeta are walking along the sidewalk swinging our hands as we go. A little girl runs up to me and smiles.

"Hi! Your katniss" I smile and nod my head "and your Peeta! All the girls at my school love you!" I nudge Peeta's shoulder and laugh.

"Thank you I'm flattered"

"Your welcome. Can you help me and my brother" I look at Peeta and shrug.

"Sure sweety, whats wrong?"

"Were selling fruit to raise money for my dad, he's in the hospital and we need money. My mom doesn't know we're doing this but were almost there! We just need a few more sells" I look at Peeta and smile.

"Lead the way, we would love fruit" she smiles and takes my hand, she pulls me along and I pull Peeta. We stop in front of a man made stand with different size bowls of fruit, there's a little boy at the stand and his eyes widen when he sees me.

"It's you! It's katniss Everdeen!"

"Mellark" he frowns and than he hold up his hand.

"Let me try again" he sits down than stands back up "it's you! It's katniss Mellark!" I laugh and so does Peeta.

"So how much is the fruit?" Peeta ask

"The smallest bowl is 2 dollars, everyone buys those. The medium size bowl is 4 dollars and the biggest bowl is 6 dollars" the boy explains. Peeta makes a face

"6 whole dollars?" He looks at me and smiles "we will take 2 of the biggest bowls" the little girls eyes light up and she hugs her what I assume to be is her brother. Peeta takes the money out of my purse and hands it over, we take the bowls and give each of them a hug than start to walk off. I stop in my tracks and look back, I know that feeling. Doing anything to save your father and if they have to chance to I want to help.

"Peeta wait" I run over to where a bank machine is and pull out 3 thousand dollars. Peeta walks over and looks at the money in my hands.

"For a girl who says she's nothing more than stubborn and good with a bow, sure had a big heart." I look at him a smile

"They have a chance to save their dad, I want to give that to them" Peeta nods and steps a side. I walk over to the kids table, their sharing a chair and the boy is counting money. "Hi again" they look up and give me a smile, the boy tires to hide his sadness and makes a joke.

"Back for more fruit?" I laugh lightly and come around the table. I take a seat on the floor and look at both of them.

"Your father is in the hospital yes?" They both nod and a tear escapes from the little girls eyes "when I was 11 my father died in a mining accident, there's no way I could of saved him and if I had the chance I would of. To this day I still wake up screaming for him to run, I don't want you two to suffer" I hand the boy the money and he takes it with a shaky hand, he counts it and starts crying.

"What is big brother?"

"3,000 dollars" the little girl covers her mouth and starts crying.

"This is more than we need" he try's to hand it all back but I shake my head and stand up

"I have more money than I need, take it all and use it. If it's more than you need than have fun with the rest" I give each of them a hug "sell the rest of your fruit and run to you mother right away, don't tell anyone you have this type of money. Got it?"

"Got it" they say together. I smile and walk back to Peeta who was watching from a distance.

"You did a good thing kat" I look at him and smile.

"It feels good" we walk on to the beach and set up the blankets. I take off my shorts and shirt, Peeta stares at me and I throw my shirt at his head.

"Hey"

"That's for staring"

"I was staring at the bird" I roll my eyes and laugh. I take out a towel and wrap it around me. "What are you doing?" Peeta ask while taking off his shirt, now I'm staring.

"Looks who's staring now" I blush and look away. "Seriously what are you doing, there's no way you could be cold"

"I'm not comfortable in just my bathing suit" he frowns

"Why? It's pretty much a one piece, look it shows this much skin" he shows me with his fingers. I shrug my shoulders and release the towel so it slides off "see it's not that bad" I laugh lightly and open up the fruit.

xxxXxxx

We finish the first bowl of fruit in about a hour. Peeta's hand is being waved in front of my face, I look at him with a questioning look.

"What?"

"You didn't hear what I said?" I shake my head no, he laughs lightly "I said are you hungry?"

"Oh god no" I wave him off and place my hand on my belly "I am so full from the fruit"

"Me too" I look around and see photographers taking pictures all around, I look at the space between me and Peeta. Were too far away from each other, were on our honeymoon. I move the empty bowl and scoot by Peeta, he looks up at me sense he's laying down and gives me a sad smile. I shrug my shoulders and he nods, he understands that we have to play the part. His hands go around my waist and I lean over him

"Peeta"

"Yeah kat" I frown "what?"

"Why do you call me kat?"

"I don't know, does it bug you?"

"Not really?" I kiss his nose and he smiles "you know what I've always wanted to do?"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to build a sand castle"

"Then lets do it" he try's to sit up but I push him down and rest my hand in his bare chest.

"Nope, let's make it a contest" he puts his hands behind his head and smiles.

"Continue"

"A contest, who builds the best sand castle. We will ask a kid who's castle is better"

"The prize?"

"Anything the winner wants" he smirks

"I'm in" he try's to get up again but I push him down "now what" I shrug my shoulders than take off running to the ocean with the empty bowl. "Cheater!" Peeta yells I fill the bowl and take a spot on the sand where the sand is damp but where the water can't get me. Peeta comes next me with a bucket and a shovel, I look at him in shock.

"Where in the world-"

"I gave that kid 5 bucks" I roll my eyes and pick up a spoon that I found in the sand. "Ill trade you!" Peeta practically yells when he sees my spoon, I look at it. I don't see whats so great about it it's just a plastic spoon.

"Why"

"Shovel for a spoon, it's a good deal" I shrug my shoulders and trade him "yes!" I laugh at his excitement

"It's just a spoon"

"I know" I shrug my shoulders and start to dig a hole with my shovel.

xxxXxxx

I just finish my sandcastle, I haven't seen Peeta's yet because we decided to sit back to back. I fiddle with the sand and find a paper clip, I start to make different shapes all over the castle and actually make some little windows. I dig around the castle and carefully add water, pick up sand from the side of me and pack it down so it makes a bridge. I carve a outline of a door and a handle, in the distance I find see a bottle cap.

"Peeta don't look at mine I'll be back"

"Okay" I crawl over, get the cap and crawl back "that was quick"

"I just crawled over there"

"For what"

"A bottle cap"

"Let me use it"

"Hold on I'm using it" I make more shapes and make a path leading behind the castle. "Okay I'm done" I reach back without turning around and hand Peeta the cap. "Actually I'm going to make another window"

"You made a widow with a shovel?"

"No a paper clip"

"Where do you find these things?" I laugh and shrug it off.

"In the sand and I'm guessing you want to use it"

"Please" I carve my window and make some more designs then hand it to him. About five minutes later he tells me he's done. "Ready?"

"Yup" we move at the same time and look at each other's castles. I'm blown away by his, it's so big and perfect. It has doors that look open, windows that look open and others look close, there designs everywhere, a moat, a bridge and 'Mellark' carved beautifully above the door. I look at mine and laugh! It's lop sided, the bridge is falling, the designs are funky and everywhere and my path is out of place and random.

"No need for a judge" I sit on top of my castle and Peeta laughs. "You win"

"I get anything I want?" I nod and stick my hand in the muddy water digging up mud "this is going to take some thinking" I nod my head than when he's not expecting it I pull my hand out and spread the mud across his face than quickly run off. "I'm going to get you!" I look back and see Peeta running off after me. I trip and roll in the sand, I stand back up but it's to late Peeta already picked me and I'm now squirming in his arms.

"Peeta put me down!"

"Never" he throws me over his shoulder and I start laughing and playfully hitting his back.

"Mellark!"

"Mellark" I roll my eyes and laugh

"I guess that doesn't work anymore" he shakes his head which tickles my side. I give up and rest but than I realize were standing in water. "No! Peeta! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" But it's to late he throws me in the water, I sit up and cross my arms. He's laughing and I stick my tongue out at him, that was so unfair. I crawl forward and pull both of his legs out from under him, he falls with a big splash. He sits up and looks at me shocked, now it's my turn to laugh and he quickly joins. Once were done laughing I hold out my hand.

"Even?" He takes it but then pulls me on his lap so my face is very close to his. I look in to his memorizing blue eyes and he looks deep into my grey ones.

"What I want as my prize is no lying to each other, ever. If we ask each other something we tell them no matter what it is"

"Deal" I lean in and kiss him, it's not like all of our other fake kisses but it's real, it's like the kiss on our wedding day, it's like our first real kiss in the cave. I pull away and smile at him.

"What-what was that for"

"No lies, we tell each other everything and I wanted to kiss you" he smiles and brushes hair behind my ear.

"Thank you" I kiss his nose and splash him "oh your going to get it" he cradles me like a baby and dunks me in the water, I come up and pretend to choke on water. "Kat I am so sorry" he puts me in his lap again, I take this chance and push him down so he's laying down under water. He comes up with a smirk "no lying remember" I stand up quickly

"That wasn't lying that was called acting" I run off down the shore line knowing Peeta is behind me.

xxxXxxx

After me and Peeta get tired out from running and playing in the water we went to go lay on the blankets. Peeta is laying on his stomach using his arms as a pillow and I'm using his back as a pillow. I little kid runs by with a ice cream cone, I remember when I was in the capital for the first time Effie offered me one but I denied. I didn't understand what it was but now that I see it and I'm sure that's what it is, I want one! I sit up and poke Peeta

"Peeta" I poke him but he doesn't wake up, he snores and I laugh. I sit on top of him right on his butt and shake his shoulders. "Peeta! Wake up! Wake up!" His snore cuts off in the middle and he wipes his drool.

"Uh?" I get off of him and laugh

"I want ice cream" he reaches in my purse and gives me a dollar

"Go crazy" he tells me while balling up a blanket to use as a pillow. I roll my eyes and shake him

"You can sleep later! I promise I will let you rest tonight, now come on" he sits up and rubs his eyes. I feel bad so I give him a hug "I'll get them, you stay here but just try and stay awake...for me" he nods his head and stretches. I get 10 dollars from my bag then walk over to the little cart with a picture of a ice cream cone on it.

"Hi" the man looks up and smiles when he sees me.

"Oh my word! I am such a big fan oh the 74th games! What are you doing here?"

"I'm on my honeymoon" he nods in understanding

"all the capital people love it here. They come for vacations and all that good stuff, Hawaii is lovely isn't it?" Oh! Hawaii that's where we are.

"It sure is. Can you help me out"

"Anything! Anything at all"

"Me and husband have never had an ice cream cone before so I have no idea what were ordering"

"Do you like chocolate?" I nod my head yes "I'll give you one chocolate and one vinella, you 2 will love it" he gets a chocolate dipped cone and fills it with chocolate ice cream and rolls it in something colorful. He hands it to me "those are sprinkles"

"Thank you" he takes another chocolate dipped cone and fills it with vinella ice cream than rolls it in chocolate sprinkles. I place the 10 dollars on the cart, take my ice cream and walk off. I sit on the blanket and Peeta sits up right away.

"Those look yummy" I nod my head

"Which one do you want?" He reaches for the vinella "I wasn't going to give you the chocolate anyways" he laughs. I take a soft bite into the ice cream and let it melt in my mouth. "It's like-"

"Heaven" Peeta answers for me. "How's yours?"

"Amazing, want some?" I nods yes, I didn't know he was going to lean forward so I ended up pushing my ice cream at him and his face goes right into it. I gasp and cover my mouth trying to fight back my laugh. "Peeta, I so didn't mean to do that" I laugh a little and hand him a napkin.

"Oh really?" He wipes off the ice cream and I laugh some more.

"I promise"

"I Believe you" I hold my ice cream up to him and he takes a soft bite "it's good but...mine is way better" I scoff

"Yeah right" he holds it up to me and I take a soft bite than shake my head "no Peeta, mine is soooo much better"

"I'm a baker I have taste"

"I'm a bakers wife, I have taste" we start laughing and continue eating our ice cream. I scoot over to him and he puts his arm around me. We finish our ice cream and watch the sunset, when it's a beautiful orange I sigh and smile.

"Isn't a beautiful color, I always love watching the sun set"

"You know it's my favorite color"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"It's perfect for you"

"How so?"

"Your perfect and sunset is always perfect" he kisses the top of my head and I giggle a bit. "I'm falling for you"

"What do you mean?"

"I melt at your touch, you bring out a different side of me that hasn't shown sense I was little, I love finding out new things about you and what ever I find out about you... Make my feelings grow"

"Are you lying?" I do a X over my heart

"I cross my heart and hope to die if I'm lying"

"So you love me?"

"I-I don't know, I'm still confused about it but I know my feeling for you are strong" he squeezes me tight and kisses my cheek, I cuddle into him and we watch the rest of the sun go down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the sunset me and Peeta packed up all of our things and headed back to our hotel. We walk into the hotel lobby and were passing the check in desk when Peeta stops me.

"I have to pee"

"Were almost to our room, can't you hold it" he shakes his head then runs down the hallway. I roll my eyes and take a seat in the waiting room and wait for Peeta. A man sits oddly close next to me, I scoot over and he scoot right back next to me. I scoot again and he does the same, I scoot one more time and he does the same but this time I'm against the arm rest so there's no where to go.

"Excuse me, can you please scoot over" he look at me and I want to throw up from how gross he looks. He has a large green wig, pink skin, yellow teeth, plastic face and a tight tanktop body suit thing.

"I'm not scooting anywhere, you should get used to this because were going to be closer later tonight. Are you ready to go"

"Excuse me?" I stand up and look at him like he's crazy. He stands up and it's so close to me I can feel his breath mix with mine, I step back and hold out my arm so he can't come any closer to me.

"Listen here! I am married and happily married at that, I will not cater to your needs because I don't know you and I don't sell my body! I'm on my honeymoon and you do this kind of crap!? Sometimes I think capital people are mentally challenged"

"No one is happily married! I like that your stubborn though" he rubs my arm up and down, I lower my arm and turn to run but I crash into Peeta.

"Is he bugging you?"

"Yes! He wants me to have sex with him!" Peeta looks at the man with a look I've never seen before, I put my hands on his chest and try to clam him down. "Peeta are you okay? Hey, hey" I turn his cheek to look at me but he resist, I look at how tense he his and how his hands are tightly closed in a fist.

"I swear to god if you don't get out of my sight in the next 30 seconds I will kill you" the man look startled and runs off, I stand in front of Peeta and hold his face in my hands.

"Are you okay" he blinks a few times and relaxes a bit but he's still tense.

"Yeah I-I'm fine, I've never been mad like that before"

"It was kinda scary" I tell him truthfully while pushing the button in the elevator for our floor.

"I-I scared you?"

"Well yeah, you were so tense and your fist were so tight they were white, you wouldn't look at me, your eyes weren't the memorizing blue one I know so well they were-were scary. I don't know how to explain it" we walk out of the elevator, the hall is clear of reporters and I'm relieved. I open the door to our room and throw my purse on the floor, I turn to Peeta. He's being quite and kind of...distant. "Are you okay?"

"Are you scared of me?"

"No never, you just reacted. Peeta honestly it's fine, I probably wouldn't of even gave the person 30 seconds to run if it were reversed roles." I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his jaw line just like I did after our chariot ride but this time there is no bruise.

"Good" I walk into the bathroom and start to strip down my clothes and bathing suit, I'm completely undress when Peeta walks Into the bathroom. "Hey katniss-"

"Peeta!" His eyes widen

"I-I am I-sorry!" He closes the door and I cover my face with both hands, I get the robe from the closet and wrap it around me. I slowly walk out and see Peeta sitting in the arm chair by the window, I walk over and sit across for him. He looks up and does what I expected, starts apologizing like crazy.

"I am so sorry katniss I can't stress how sorry I am. I should of knocked, I mean it's a bathroom that's were people go to have privacy" he rambles on some more, I think it's cute. I put it on my mental list of Peeta 'rambles when nervous.' When I'm bored and start to tune him out I crash my lips into mine. He doesn't respond right away from shock but then he kisses me back. I pull away and sit back in my chair.

"Peeta, it's fine I promise you. I cleaned you up in the games when you were dying and I would be lying if I said I didn't see even a glimpse of your glory" Peeta flashes a bright red and I laugh lightly, I pinch his cheek and he groans swatting my hand away "what?"

"I hate when people do that"

"What? Pinch your cheek?"

"Yes" I do it again and he swats me away "when I was little there was this old lady who would baby sit me and my brothers, she was so crazy and talk about nonsense all the time. Anyways she would pinch my cheek all the time like every time I would walk in a room or walk past her and to this day she still does it" I laugh a little and do if again, he sighs and gets a irritated look. I decide to stop but I add to my list 'cute when irritated'

"Well I'm going to take a shower" I stand up and start to walk off, Peeta coughs

"Your robe is up" I quickly fix it and run into the bathroom.

xxxXxxx

I just got out of the shower and Peeta just got in. Right now I'm laying in bed thinking about Peeta. Do I love him? I don't know, love is a strong word. Do I like him? Of corse! Do I have feelings for him? Yes. How strong on my feelings for him? "Ugh!" I throw my hands up and let them plop on the bed. I'm so frustrated right now, I think back to when I was little.

FLASHBACK

I jump on the couch next to my dad and look at whats he's writing even though I cant read.

"Daddy what are you doing?"

"Writing"

"What are you writing?"

"My feelings, mommy told me that your going to have a baby brother or sister todayso I'm writing to clear my thoughts"

END OF FLASHBACK

I decide to take my dads advice and write my feelings. I get out a pen and paper from the side drawer and write on top of it.

'Do I love Peeta Mellark?' Then I start with the list

'He's handsome

He's nice

He's loving

He's caring

He's understanding

He likes me

He actual deals with me

He's cute when he's irritated

He helps with nightmares

He makes me feel safe

He sleeps with the window open

He rambles when nervous

He build great sandcastles

He can protect me

He's already my husband

He's playful

He brings out the best in me

He plays pranks on me

The list can go on and there's so much I don't know so back to the question, do I love Peeta Mellark? The answer is...yes' I rip the paper off of the note pad and fold it in half, I put everything away and wait for Peeta to come out of the shower.

About 10 minutes later Peeta comes out with only sweat pants on that hang low so I see his bare chest leading down to a V. I shake my head and smile

"Peeta I know your tired but I have something Important to tell you!" He lays down on his side of the bed and looks at me patiently, I scoot towards him and sit in front of him Indian style. I unfold the paper and take a deep breath

"Wait I thought you were telling me something not reading it" i huff

"Peeta just listen" I tell him then giggle

"Okay okay" he throws his hands up in defense.

"Do I love Peeta Mellark?" He sits up the way I am and looks at me with a small smile. I look him in the eye and add something I didn't wrote "before I answer I will read you a list of the things I love about him

'He's handsome

He's nice

He's loving

He's caring

He's understanding

He likes me

He actual deals with me

He's cute when he's irritated

He helps with nightmares

He makes me feel safe

He sleeps with the window open

He rambles when nervous

He builds great sandcastles

He can protect me

He's already my husband

He's playful

He brings out the best in me

He plays pranks on me

The list can go on and there's so much I don't know so back to the question, do I love Peeta Mellark? The answer is...yes'" his eyes light up and he pulls me into his lap and peppers my face with kisses.

"I love you katniss Mellark"

"I love you too Peeta Mellark" I kiss him passionately and he responds right away, I pull away and he complains with a whimpering noise like a sad puppy. I laugh and peck his lips

"Sorry Mellark but I'm tired" I roll off of his lap and lay down hugging my pillow.

"I see how it is"

"What?"

"You rather cuddle with a pillow than your own husband" I smile when he says husband, it doesn't sound so forced and it has a nice ring to it. I pull the pillow closer and kiss it

"I love you pillow" Peeta scoffs and takes the pillow from my grasp, I sit up and laugh "are you jealous of a pillow?"

"No, the pillow is leaving you for me" he hugs and kisses the pillow

"Not uh!" I tug the pillow and before we know it were playing tug-o-war with the pillow. I don't know what happened but the pillow ended up ripping and now were both on the floor laughing our asses off. I climb up on the bed and collapse down, I crawl across the bed and look at Peeta. He's laughing so hard he can't breath and his face is faintly red, I add that to my list as I calm down to just giggles. Peeta sits up gasping for air and climbs on the bed.

"I can't believe you ripped my pillow" I giggle a bit and he chuckles.

"It was getting to frisky" I laugh and playfully hit his shoulder, he pulls me by the waist and kisses me. I start laughing when his lips are pressed to mine and he pulls away confused "what?"

"You kissed my pillow, is that how you learned to be a good kisser"

"Oh yeah practiced for years, me and my pillow at home prepared for this all our life's" I laugh again and kiss his cheek. I lay down and Peeta follows, he rolls over and smirks at me.

"What?"

"You think I'm a good kisser?" I laugh lightly

"I have no one to compare you to but yes when we kiss I-I love it. It feels right and I melt inside"

"Your a good kisser too"

"Who was your first?"

"Delly, but we were in the 6th grade and we just wanted to know what was the big deal about it. It was a peck on the lips and I hardly count it. My first real kiss was you" I place my hand over my heart and smile than make a gagging sound which causes Peeta to laugh.

"I'm just kidding, that's sweet" I peck his lips and frown "you don't count this" I peck his lips again "as a kiss?"

"I do but I mean like for more than 3 second kiss" I have no idea what he means but I just nod my head and act like I do. I stare up at the ceiling for a while and when I look at Peeta he's half awake/half asleep. I clap my hands together twice and the lights turn off, me and Peeta sit straight up and look at each other as our eyes get used to the dark.

"Did you-"

"No did you?" Peeta ask

"No" we look around the room without leaving the bed, I scoot closer to Peeta and he puts his arms around me. "Maybe the electricity turned off"

"Were in a place the capital runs it never turns off" I nod my head, Peeta takes his arms off my shoulder and closely scans the room "is anyone here?" He claps his hand together and the lights turn on. I look at him I shock

"How did you-"

"I have no idea" I clap my hands together and the lights turn off, I start laughing "that's amazing" Peeta exclaims, he claps his hands and the lights turn on.

"That is one of the strangest yet most amazing this I have ever seen" Peeta nods in agreement. "Well I'm pooped so let's get to bed" we lay down and I cuddle close to Peeta and he puts his arms around me "goodnight" I clap my hands together and he laughs. "Love you"

"I love you too" he chuckles a bit "I will never get tired of hearing that" I look up and kiss his cheek.

"I love you" I whisper before we both drift off to sleep.

xxxXxxx

I wake up in the morning to Peeta snoring, I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I go to the bathroom to go pee and when I come out Peeta is still snoring and drooling all over his pillow. I take a pillow and hit him with it.

"Peeta" I hit him again "Peeta wake up" I hit him again "Peeta!" I hit him 3 times in a row and he's still sleeping. I roll him over and sit on him "wake up! Wake up!" I see him fighting not to smile, he's pretending to sleep. "I know your awake" I cross my arms and look down at him and smile.

"I've been awake sense you hit me with a pillow" I roll my eyes and he laughs. "So what would you like to do today" I kiss his forehead and get off of him, I make my way to the dresser and open a drawer with looks of papers in it. I dig around for a while until I find what I was looking for, I close the drawer and go back over to Peeta. I climb over him and sit by him Indian style, he snatched the small book from my hand and I snatched it back.

"Sharing is caring katniss"

"Snatching is mean Peeta" he rolls his eyes and sits up.

"So what is it?"

"Well this as all the activities you can do here in Hawaii-"

"How do you know were in Hawaii?"

"Shh listen" he throws his hands up in defense and makes a face, I laugh and continue "anyways it's all the activities you can do here and I was thinking we can pick one everyday until we have to leave"

"Get idea kat! I'll pick first" he reaches for the small book but I clutch it to my chest and shake my head.

"Oh no, you picked the beach yesterday. I get to pick the activity today" he sighs and kisses my head

"Okay, you pick and I'll go to the bathroom" I nod my head and start to read over the list of things to do.

Hot air ballon

Feast

The beach

Scuba diving

Water park

The list goes on and on but for some reason the water park compels me, I look for the page number and flip to that page. It looks like it could me fun, waterfalls, ice cream stands, food, big slides like they have at the park in 12 but this leads into a big pool. Peeta comes out and I stand on the bed and jump into his arms.

"I'm guessing you picked somewhere?"

"Yes I did" I kiss his nose and wiggle out of his grasp.

"Well,are you going to tell me?"

"Oh you want to know?"

"Yes!" I shake my head no and he pulls me in by the waist "I won't let you go until you tell me"

"I'm stronger than you, I can get out of this"

"Try" I use all of my strength and push Peeta back, he falls on the bed and I pin his hands above his head and sit on him. "Oh when did you get so strong?" I roll my eyes and he laughs "okay now it's my turn" he easily removes his hands from mine, he rolls over so I'm under him and he's hovering over me.

"Fine you win, but I'm not telling you"

"But you have to, it's our deal remember. If I ask you tell"

"Read the fine print buddy it doesn't anything about a surprise"

"Will you tell me for a kiss?" I nod my head from side to side.

"A kiss and a ice cream cone"

"Deal" he leans down and kisses me, very loving and passionate. He lets my hands go and I wrap my arms around his neck, he pulls away and I giggle a bit as I look into his memorizing blue eyes and smile like a dork. "Now were are we going beautiful?"

"Well handsome" I hold his face in my hands "we are going to a water park" I reach for the paper and show him the pictures, he stands up and scans it.

"Sounds fun! Let's get ready" I jump up and drag my suit case into the bathroom. I pick out a all black one piece and red booty swim shorts to go over it, I walk out of the bathroom and see Peeta sitting on the floor. I can't see what he's doing so I lean against the wall and call his name.

"Peeta" he turns and looks at me with worried eyes "are you okay?"

"Don't freak out but um this gift is for you...I-I don't know if you want to see it, it's really gross" I go and sit on the bed, waiting patiently for Peeta. He stands up and sits on the bed

"Why were you on the floor?"

"Oh I tripped" he blushes a bit and I laugh.

"So let's see the horrible gift." He carefully hands me a small wooden box. I open it up and throw it away from me. Inside was a naked picture of the creepy man from the lobby, I look at Peeta and he shrugs. "You were staring at that?"

"No I was reading this, I don't know why but the words wouldn't click in my head until you called my name" he hands me the piece of paper and I carefully unfold it. It reads

'Miss Everdeen, it was a lovely encounter yesterday. Shall we do it again? But this time at my house and you will be tied up so I may do as I please. I'll pay anything, anything at all but for now here's a picture of me for your fantasies.

-William Morsh' I shudder and crumble the paper up.

"More like my worst nightmare" Peeta chuckles a bit and shoves everything in the box "um put it in one of the dresser drawers for now than get ready"

"Why?"

"So we can have fun"

"No, this disgusting box"

"Oh I'm taking it straight to Haymitch and Effie, that guys is getting turned in" Peeta smiles and nods than gets up to put it in the drawer than drags his suit case in the bathroom. I lay down in bed and put on my sunglasses, Peeta comes out with no shirt and I smile. "Come here" he walks over and hovers over me by holding himself up on the headboard.

"Yes?" He smiles that award winning smile that I can't help but smile back. I prop myself up on my elbows and kiss him, I feel him smile witch causes me to laugh into his mouth. He pulls away and I lay back down with my hands on his chest. "Did I ever tell you that you were a good kisser?"

"Yes" I bush a bit "anyways get a shirt on and let's go" I get up and pull on a long blue summer dress, black sandals with a rose on them, I throw towels and money in my purse and throw it over my shoulder. Peeta pulls on a white T, black sandals and puts on his sunglasses. "Ready?"

"Definitely" we open the door and yet again we are swarmed with cameras and annoying capital people.

"The Mellarks just came out of their room, it is the second day of their honeymoon. Let's see how they feel" I roll my eyes and lock the door, Peeta is standing in front of me. He takes my hand and starts to push through the crowd but I'm pulled back. "So katniss how does it feel to be a Mellark"

"Excuse me" I put my head down and start to push through but I'm stopped yet again.

"You didn't answer my question" the annoying lady smiles into the camera than holds the mic up to me. I shake my head and push through but this time I reach Peeta. "You know you are really stuck up bitch for a person who came from 12" I turn and look at her in shock. Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder but I shake it off.

"Well I am so sorry for wanting some piece with my husband on our honeymoon! Do you know how much it sucks to be followed around all day? All I want is to be alone! Is that to much to ask? Or does your fucked up capital brains not handle a question like that? You have to be in our life's every second of every day! Our life's have changed forever because of you people, you make us kill to be famous and once were famous and are bathing In riches you won't leave us alone! So please let me and my husband be alone at least for the rest of this trip, okay?" I turn and start to walk but than I turn back around and look right into the camera "oh and may the odds be ever in your favor" I say that in a capital accent then I turn on my heels and pull Peeta into the elevator. When the doors close I run into Peeta arms.

"Katniss don't freak out about it, you just lost it! I'm sure that was even aired and it never will be, were 'capital puppets' now remember." I nod my head and look up at Peeta

"I'm scared" I whisper

"I know darling" he brushes hair out of my face because I left it down this morning. "I'll protect you" he kisses my forehead and we stand in silence the rest of the way down.

xxxXxxx

We walk out onto the sidewalk and look around, we have no idea where were going. A old man walks by and I stop him.

"Excuse me sir but would you happen to know of any water parks are around?"

"I'm so sorry dear, I'm just visiting my daughter here. I can barley find my way home" I laugh lightly and nod my head.

"Thank you anyways" the old man walks away and I look at Peeta. "What now?"

"Lets as them" he points to a group of people around our age, I shrug my shoulder and take his hand than we walk over.

"Hello, sorry to bug you all but me and my wife were wondering if there are any water parks around" a girl with blond hair turns to look at us, I don't like her just from the look of her. The whole group turns to look at us and I back up a little feeling intimidated.

"Wife? Aren't you a little young for that?" The blond hair steps towards Peeta and I tighten my grip on his hand, he squeezes my hand in response and I relax a little.

"Um your never to young for love and were from 12, we do things early there"

"Hey lizzy, isn't that like totally Peeta Mellark?"

"Oh my word your right" she steps towards Peeta again and I pull him back. "And you must be katniss, your very lucky to have him" I force a smile

"I know thank you, I couldn't ask for anyone better. Anyways, about that water park, do you know where one is?"

"I do"

"Can you please give us directions?" Peeta steps forward again pulling me in close by the waist. I look at the boy behind the blond girl, he's staring at me with a smirk. That must be why Peeta pulled me in like this.

"I can but I won't" I blond girl inspects her nails. "We would love for Peeta- I'm mean the both of you to stick around"

"Yeah, we would love to get to know you" the creepy guy says while staring at me. Peeta's arms tightens and I put my arm over his.

"You know we can just get directions from someone els, thanks for nothing" me and Peeta start to walk away when I hear her start talking about me.

"She's going to lose that sweet boy, he deserves better. She's so cold and bitter, that marriage is not going to last" I'm about to turn around and slap her for with my husband and 2. Talking bad about my relationship! Who does she think she is?

"Katniss please don't" I take a deep breath and walk off with Peeta trailing behind me.

We walk down the beach strip for a while when I come across a man selling maps. I look up at Peeta with excitement even though he's looking at the water splash against the rocks, I yank him towards the man and he almost trips.

"K-katniss! You scared me" I ignore him and walk up to the man.

"Hi, do you know where the water park is?" He doesn't even look at me, he just spits and keeps counting his money.

"Sorry sweetcheeks but that info will cost you money" I roll my eyes and cross my arms while shifting my weight to one foot.

"Listen buddy, this day is not starting off well! I will not pay for directions, I just want to get to the water park and enjoy my honeymoon"

"No, 10 bucks for the directions. Take it or leave it" I put my sunglasses on top of my head and start to walk closer to him, Peeta picks me up by my waist and puts me behind him.

"Sir, you really don't want to make my wife more mad and irritated than she already is. I'll gladly pay but I'm positive she won't let me"

"Damn right I won't! That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard, having to pay for someone to give me directions! It's ridiculous. It's not like I'm buying a map" the man sighs and looks up at us, his eyes widen and right away he pulls out a pen and paper from his little waist pouch. He hands it to me and I smile "thank you" I take Peeta's hand and we start to walk off, Peeta laughs and I smile.

"Say it"

"You are so stubborn" I put my glasses back on my face and shake my head.

"But that's another reason why you love me. Now are you ready to has fun?"

"I was born ready"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

It's about a 15 minute walk to the water park, I hold hands with my husband the whole way there and enjoy the warm sun beating down on us. We reach the gates and see a capital women standing behind a glass window, we walk up to her and she greats us with a warm smile.

"Oh hello" she says with a high capital accent

"Hello, do we need to buy tickets or something to get in here?"

"Um yes, I'm guessing your first timers?" Both me and Peeta nod at the same time "well for adult tickets it 15 dollars"

"We will take 2" the lady nods and types something into a computer.

"Okay I will need both of your names so it can be printed on your wrist band. I will start with you sir"

"Peeta Mellark"

"Ah! Yes I knew you two looked familiar" she types something els into the computer and then two plastic things come out of the side. She hands Peeta one and me the other. "Just put these on your wrist and you will be ready to go. Have fun you two"

"Thank you" me and Peeta move to the side and help each other put on our wrist bands. "She was helpful"

"I know, why can't everyone be like that" Peeta smiles and nods. We walk up to the gate and flash our wrist bands, the man nods and opens the gate. When I walk in I see tall slides, I knew they were big but not this big. They have loops and swirls and a small river going around the park that you can float in. "Wow"

"I know" I'm suddenly really excited and want to go to the biggest slide there is, I look at Peeta and he look pale white.

"Are you okay?" He shakes his head no. "Whats wrong?"

"I-I can't swim"

"Ohh, well you can stand can't you?"

"Not In 12 feet of water!" I look around and see a large man floating on a black round thing.

"Be like him" I point and Peeta looks over and laughs.

"You want me to be fat?" I hit his arm.

"No, I want you to float like that"

"I'll look stupid"

"No you won't, I promise"

"I will feel stupid" I shrug my shoulders and pat his chest.

"Can't help you there" he laughs and shakes his head "it will be fun though, I can promise you that"

"Okay" he says kind of glum witch makes me giggle. I kiss his cheek than pull his hand over to a tiki tent.

"Hello, would you like to rent one for the day?"

"Please" I pull out money and look at him patiently.

"That will be 25 for the just the tent but if you want service too that will be 45" I hand the man 45 dollars, he takes it with a smile and leads us into a tiki tent. It's lovely in here, lay back chairs with comfy plush pillows on them, a rack of plush towels, tables on each side of the chair and a button to push if you need service. I throw my purse on the chair and look at Peeta

"We didn't eat, are you hungry?"

"Starved" he lays on the chair and reaches for the button, I stop him and he gives me a confused look. "What?

"We can walk around and find something to eat"

"Than why did you pay?"

"For when we get tired, we just got here"

"Alright" Peeta stands and walks over to me. "Let's go beautiful" I blush and he kisses each of my cheeks. We walk out of the tent hand in hand, I take a map from a little map stand and open it.

"Okay so were here" Peeta looks over my shoulder at where I'm pointing "and we need to go over here" I fold the map and put it back

"Where do you pay for those?" I shrug and look around the map area. "Should we take it?"

"No! That's stealing Peeta"

"Than just stick a dollar in the box and let's go" I shove a few dollars in the box, Peeta picks me up and we run away fast.

"I feel guilty" I admit when were passing kiddie land. Peeta puts his arm around me and pulls me in close.

"I know, me too but it's paper and we left some money so I don't think we would get arrested"

"Your right, it's just paper" I open up the map to see where we're going. "Okay we turn here" Peeta try's look to over my shoulder but I'm already walking to where we need to turn.

"Kat, honey you have the map upside down" I turn to look at him

"Is that your way of telling me you want to hold the map?"

"It's my way of telling you that you've had it upside down the whole time and we've been going the wrong way" I drop my hands while still holding the map to my thighs and drop my head. "Kat it's fine"

"Take the map" I hold it out to him

"Katniss it's honestly okay, were in a park. We can easily just retrace our steps"

"I know that but this day so far sense we left the hotel hasn't been good at all. I'm stressed Peeta" he walks up to me and rubs my arms up and down.

"I know, if you want we can go back to the hotel and eat something yummy, order ice cream, take a nap, play a bored game than when it's night time we can take a stroll on the beach" i look up at Peeta and lightly kiss his lips.

"I don't deserve you" I whisper, he pulls me in close and whispers to me.

"I don't deserve you, but that what makes us the best couple. We will go the longest distance to show the other person that were worthy" I kiss his cheek and he smiles. "Ready?" I nod than we hold hands as we make our way out of the stupid water park.

xxxXxxx

We walk into our hotel bedroom and I plop on the bed. So far this day is terrible! Peeta walks into the bathroom but before he closes the door I stop him.

"Baby!" I call as I hold my pillow close and curl under the blankets, than my brain takes in what I just said. Peeta pops his head out from the door way and smiles.

"I was called by baby?" I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Did I really say that?"

"Yes" I smile back, he is my husband and he has nicknames for me. Many couples call each other baby so I guess this isn't that bad.

"Well I called you because I want you to order room service"

"Can I go to the bathroom first" I lay down and sigh out.

"If you must" he laughs and goes back into the bathroom. I lay there and think about how much my life has change in the past two days. I got married, I'm on my honeymoon, I'm actually having fun on my honeymoon, I admitted I loved Peeta and he's bringing out the best in me. He's so sweet and kind, how did I not notice him before the games? I should be more observant. But if I noticed him before the games and we ha the connection we had now or even that little spark we had when we were reaped the games might of been different somehow- I don't know. Maybe not. We probably both would be declared victor, wait no we wouldn't of because of the rule change never would of took place but if we found the berries and were to both try and eat them then we both would still be declared victor. So I guess nothing much would of been different, I would of probably accepted my love for Peeta earlier and to be honest I'm happy right now. I'm enjoying what I have and not worrying because I don't have to worry anymore and I can just enjoy life. I can-

"What are you thinking about?" I jump a little when he ask that. He plops down on the bed "you think loud you know, if I had super hearing I would be able to hear your thoughts" I roll over and look at him.

"I'll tell you when I get my yummy food in my hand that you promised" he takes the glasses off my face.

"Diva much, you look the part with these on" I roll my eyes "maybe you should them on though because you don't want people to see your famous eye roll" he places them on my face crooked.

"I'm a diva really?" Peeta nods "well if I'm such a diva I should remind you to not look me directly in the eye and when I say order my food that means do it then and there no more bathroom breaks. Chop chop" I clap my hands together and Peeta chuckles.

"Being a victor and having money really changed you"

"Are you still here?" He looks me in the eye and smiles.

"Eye contact" I warn he looks away. "I'm just kidding, I love your eyes" I turn his face so he's looking at me again. I lean in and give him a sweet kiss but he deepens it, soon enough were pressed against each other with our fingers tangled in each other's hair. Peeta flips me on top of him and I pull away and stare down at him, I smile and returns it. He tugs at the bottom of my shirt a bit but I shake my head and roll of.

"Oh kat I'm sorry, I don't want to push you and I went too far. Ple-"

"Peeta it's fine. I don't mind I only shook my head and rolled off because I'm getting light headed from not eating and not breathing" he smirks and kisses my head.

"Okay, ill order food" he gets up and I point at him.

"Remember you promised me yummy" he chuckles and nods. I watch him walk over to the phone, he orders lamb stew, sweetened ice tea and ice cream but he made sure to tell them to bring the ice cream a bit later so it doesn't melt. He comes back to lay on the bed but I roll in the middle and spread out so he can't.

"I just ordered yummy food" he puts his hands on his waist and gives me a look. I laugh and stick my tongue out, he catches it with his thumb and index. I immediately pull my tongue back in my mouth and sit up.

"Peeta!" I shriek "that was disgusting and you taste like soap!" He starts laughing

"I washed my hands" I cross my arms and lay back down, rolls me over and lays down quickly.

"That's so unfair! You have muscles" he shrugs and has a smirk on his face. "Fine have it your way" I lay on top of him, the back of my head on his shoulder and my hands spread out. He puts his hands on my stomach and lightly squeezes me.

"I don't mind this" I smack his hand but he just laughs "that tickles"

"And you say I'm the stubborn one?" Before he can answer there's a knock on the door "I'll get it" he lets me go and I hop of the bed and swing open the door. A young woman pushing a cart comes in, I get some money from my bag and hand it to her. She looks at me for the first time sense she got here and almost faints.

"Oh-I-hello um-I" she puts her head down and covers her face with her hands than runs out of the room. I stand there still holding out the money in confusion, I look at Peeta and laugh.

"Well that was interesting" I nod in agreement and throw the money at Peeta. "Hey I'm not a stripper" I tilt my head to the side and raise my eyebrows.

"Whats that?"

"Haymitch took me for a 'bachelor party.' It's a bunch of women spinning on fire men poles half naked and nasty capital men throw money at them or stick it in the clothing they were wearing witch was pretty much nothing" I look at him shocked, capital people are stupid. Why would a women want to do this job. And why would Peeta stand for that and go!? "I was honestly uninterested, I just sat there and drank some soda. Haymitch tried to involve me and the girls did too since I'm a victor but I declined many times than eventually walked out. I didn't feel right." I smile and crawl on the bed so I'm hovering over his face.

"Your so sweet" I peck his lips "and good to women" I peck his lips "and respectful" I peck his lips. He smiles and rubs my cheek with his thumb "I love you Mellark"

"I love you too Mellark...always" I smile and look at my bracelet than kiss him again. When I pull away he pouts

"Sorry baby I'm hungry" I kiss his forehead and crawl away. I pick up the spoons and drop them into the hot bowls, I take them and carefully climb on the bed. Peeta sits up and takes both bowls allowing him to get first pick and me to crawl over to him.

xxxXxxx

I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes, Peeta gets up from the chair he was in and picks me up taking me back to his chair with me in his lap.

"Good nap beautiful?"

"The best handsome" he kisses my cheek and I lay my head on his shoulder while looking out the window. "You make me so happy Peeta" he puts his arm around me so it's laying on my stomach and rest his chin on my head.

"I do?"

"Yes" we sit in silence for a while. "You treat me like I'm a queen and put up with my stubbornness and moods. Your the only person living on this earth that can make me giggle, you make me smile just by walking in the room. I love the little annoying things you do even when I say I don't, I think it's adorable. Peeta even though we were thrown together the worst way possible and were forced to be married, our love for each other is real. I can say more-I would say more but I can't think...anyways you make me happy" he turns my chin so I'm looking into his eyes. "And your eyes hypnotize me" he laughs and I join.

"I knew there was more to you than just stubbornness and good with a bow." I shrug my shoulder and turn so I'm sitting up straight and looking straight at him.

"I love you Mellark"

"I love you too Mellark, al-"

"Always!" I blurt out, he starts to poke my sides and wiggle around laughing.

"That's my line!" He tells me as I'm gasping for air.

"O-okay o-o-okay I'm s-sorry" he stops tickling me and stares down at me with a smile, I sigh and throw my head back. "Forever"

"What?"

"Ill love you forever" he kisses my cheek.

"And always"I stand up and hold out my hand "where are we going?"

"The beach" he nods and takes my hand, we walk out of the room with out shoes or money to take a nice stroll on the beach.

As were passing a store window I see a reflection of my self in the mirror, my hair is messy and my dress is all dented and wrinkly.

"Eww!" I stop and pull my hand of Peeta's and touch my hair. "It can't be a romantic when I look like this" I pull of my dress and fold it nicely but there's nothing I can really do about my hair, Peeta puts his arms around my waist pulling me against him and lays his chin on my shoulder.

"You look fine" he pulls my hair back and ties something in my hair so it stays pulled back. I feel it and it's a ribbon "it's red" I turn and smile.

"Thanks baby" I peck his lips than take his hand and pull him on to beach. I throw my dress on the warm sand and run into the cool water, Peeta stopped at the shore line so only his feet are wet and for me I'm thigh deep in the water. "What?"

"I-I can't go in" I frown and walk towards him.

"Why?" It comes out harsher than I intended, well I actually didn't intended to be harsh at all.

"Welllll" he scratches the back of his neck and drags out his words.

"Come on Peeta just say it"

"Okay so while you were sleeping I got you a gift and it's in my pocket"

"Well now I feel bad"

"Why?"

"Because!" I throw my arms up and let them slap my thighs, after I sit in the water Indian style and rest my chin on my fist that rest on my leg. "You always get me things Peeta and describe to me how much you love me or how long you've loved me. Your vows were amazing and mine were crap compared to yours but I honestly feel like I should of thought out my feelings before the wedding that way it would feel so forced and it wouldn't of been weird to say you were my husband and it would of been easier to say my vows."

"So you don't want the gift?" I splash water at him and laugh

"Peeta! I'm serious."

"Katniss, when I saw you in that mirror dancing I knew for a fact you were nervous and excited at the same time. You didn't feel forced now did you?" I shake my head.

"I don't think so I honestly don't remember."

"When you walked down that isle and our eyes locked what did you feel?"

"Safe, warm, excitement"

"What about your vows? Did you think about them?"

"No they just-just came out, I didn't even filter my thoughts"

"What was your mood?"

"I couldn't stop smiling all night. The chapel was lovely, the pictures were amazing and I had so much fun at the reception with you"

"Now does that seamed forced to you?"

"Not one bit"

"Good, so you like being a Mellark?"

"Love lt." He gesture for me to come closer so I crawl over and sit on my knees looking up at him. He stares down and me and laughs.

"To other people this looks wrong" what does he mean? I'm only...oh wait! I smack his leg

"Peeta! Get your mind out of the gutter" he laughs and gets down on his knees mimicking the way I'm sitting. "Better" I lean up and kiss him supporting my body wait on my fist the are pushing into the soft sand.

"Gift" Peeta mumbles into my lips, I pull away and smile.

"Okay, but no more"

"No promises" I roll my eyes and make swirls in the sand that are soon washed away by the waves. "Here" he pulls out a long velvet box and hands it to me. I take I slowly while staring into his eyes even though he can't see mine. I open it and gasp while covering my mouth with my hand.

"Peeta" I breath "I love it!" It's a necklace that says 'Mellark' in the same beautiful writing that was carved carefully into his sandcastle yesterday.

"You do?" I nod like crazy and lean over and kiss him passionately. He pulls away "turn around" I turn my self around so I'm facing the sea, he reaches around me and carefully picks up the necklace and places it on my neck. I touch it and smiles. "It's white gold you know, so you don't have to take it off in water and stuff. It's like your engagement ring, wedding ring, bracelet and now necklace"

"You sure do get me a lot of Jewelry" I tell him as I turn around.

"I do don't I?" He smiles that amazing smile that never tiers me.

"And I'm usually not the type who wears Much of it but anything from you I'll wear" I peck his lips.

"Just a peck?"

"More?" He nods his head and closes his eyes, I take the wet sand and smear it on his face. "You didn't say more of what" I run into the water and Peeta immediately follows.

"I'll get you!"

"Id like to see your try!"

xxxXxxx

After I put mud on Peeta's face he chased me and we played in the water for a while. After we were done we took a nice walk along the beach line with the water hitting our feet as we go. When night fell it got really cold and sense my hair was still wet Peeta was worried I would get sick. We just now walked into the elevator and Peeta his still rambling on about how he's sorry we had to leave the beach.

"Baby" I cover his mouth with my hand. "It's fine, we hand fun and walked along the shore at sunset. It was very romantic"

"Okay" he mumbles in my hand. I giggle and take my hand away. The rest of the way up is silent. When we get to our room Peeta opens the door and claps twice queuing the lights. "Are you going to shower kat?"

"No I don't feel like it, I'm lazy" Peeta laughs.

"Okay"

"Are you?"

"No" I shrug my shoulders and drag my suitcase in the bathroom. I get undressed and look at my naked body in the mirror. I don't know why but I don't want to get dressed. I want to go out there and be with Peeta like this, I feel like I'm ready and after all it is my honeymoon. I pull on a robe and open the door, to my convince Peeta is only wear sweat pants that hang low. He smiles at me and lays down in bed, I lean against the door frame and smile at him.

"Are you okay?" He ask me while propping himself up on one elbow so he can look at me.

"I'm fine" I turn off the bathroom lights and lay in bed. Peeta lays on his back, I take this as my perfect chance. I sit up and put my arms on either side of him so I'm hovering over him.

"Hello. That was good surprise" I laugh lightly and peck his lips, he smiles and pulls me down. Quickly the sweet peck on the lips gets very heated, I pull away and sit on top of Peeta. I take of my robe and throw it, his eyes widen. "Uh-uh kat-katniss" I put my face down by his ear and whisper.

"I'm ready if you are" I move my head so I can look into his eyes he smiles and claps twice. I'll take that as a yes I think to myself before he pulls me in for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I force my eyes open in the morning and take in the scene. The pillows are on the floor along with the comforter, the sheets are woven around me and peeta, our legs are tangled and our hair is messy. I stretch and jump when Peeta speaks.

"Wow" I look at him after I recover from my mini heart attack.

"What?"

"Last night was-"

"Like a fairy tail?" He nods and smiles while pulling me closer. "So, handsome, whats on the agenda?"

"I picked scuba diving" I look at him like he's crazy. "What?"

"Baby you can't swim" he frowns than it clicks in his head.

"Right" he seams disappointed, I feel bad because I have a advantage. I can swim because my father taught me, I want Peeta to know how to swim too so I think I'll teach him.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim today" I look at him and he smiles wide. "Sound good?" He nods. "Well I'm going to get a swim suit on and you do the same than we can have breakfast down by the pool" I roll over and look at the bed side clock, it's 12:34! "Or lunch"

"Let's cuddle first" Peeta pulls me against him and I laugh.

"Watch were you poke that!" I get up and drag the sheets into the bathroom with me. I put on a one piece that has stripes from my belly bottom up, the bottom is a baby blue and has buttons on the front sides. I think it's suppose to represent a sailor, I like it. I braid my hair down my back and slip on white sandals, I put on my sunglasses and go back into the bedroom. Peeta's already in his swim trunks and ready to go, he hands me my purse than puts on his glasses.

"Ready beautiful?"

"Yup" he takes my hand and pulls me over to the door, I reach for the knob but Peeta stops me.

"Don't let them get to you" he whispers, I nod and kiss his cheek. I open the door and like always the hallway is swarming with cameras and reporters, I look at Peeta and he places a hand on the small of my back gesturing for me to go forward. I put my head down and walk through all of the annoying people and this time no one stops me or insults me.

We get down to the lobby but than realize that we have no idea where where going. I go to the front desk to ask.

"Excuse me, do you have a pool?"

"Yes we do, turn down that hall and go out the door all the way at the end." She gives me a toothy smile.

"Thank you" I turn to Peeta and smile. "Ready to learn how to swim?"

"Of corse" he takes my hand and starts pulling me the opposite way.

"I don't want to go that way with you" he turns and looks at me with hurt and confused eyes.

"W-what?"

"We have to go that way" I point down the hall the lady told me to go down, a flood of relief crosses Peeta's face. "Did I scare you?" He laughs lightly and nods, I kiss his cheek "sorry, now let's go."

We walk down the long hallway and through a glass door. The pool goes up to 6 feet and it's beautiful! It has a small water fall and if you go through the waterfall it's a cave, it has a bar on the side of the pool with stools that allow you to be in water, the pool is in doors and heated which is amazing! I look at Peeta and smile wide.

"You think you can stand in 5 feet?"

"Uhhhhh I don't know, maybe?" He looks at me and shrugs his shoulders. I let go of his hand and walk over to one of the many longs chairs and set my things down, Peeta comes to the chair next to me and does the same. I walk over to the steps and test the water, it's perfect! Not to cold and not to hot. I walk straight in and bend my knees so my shoulders are in the water but I'm still in three feet. Peeta walks straight in like I did and gets on his knees, were almost face to face but he's still taller.

"Okay so what first?"

"Well my dad taught me when I was little"

"Where?"he gives me a questioning look sense there's no where in 12 where you can swim. I give him 'I'll tell you later look' than respond

"My dad dug one up in our small backyard. My mom had money saved up and she used that to buy cement, when I was 8 a peacekeeper came in to talk to my father about something and he saw the pool. This whole big thing was made out of it and apparently it was unfair so we had to cover it up" Peeta smiles and nods, he obviously knows I'm lying. "Anyways let's get started" I show Peeta how to tread water, float on his back, doggie paddle and stroke underwater, he's getting really good at it too we've been her for 4 hours and I'm far from being unpruned. I swim over to Peeta who's doing laps back and forth in the 5 feet, he stops and pulls me close to him. I wrap my legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Hi" he kisses me lightly and holds me tighter.

"Hey, your getting pretty good at swimming" he smiles and kisses my neck, I run my fingers through his hair. "Are you hungry? We haven't eaten"

"Yeah I'm starved" he starts slowly walking over to the bar and places me in a seat than takes the one next to me himself. A man pops up from behind the bar, he wears googles, snorkel, flippers and a duck floaty. He has small tight swim shorts on and a white button up tucked into them.

"Hello!" I crack a smile and look at Peeta, he's fighting his laugh. "It's okay you can laugh!" This guy is very enthusiastic. "I've been watching you swim! People hardly swim here"

"Well that's to bad" Peeta tells him while taking my hand.

"Are you both hungry? Thirsty?" Me and Peeta both nod, the man picks up two menus. He hands Peeta the menu first and when he's handing me mine he throws it up and screams, I get so scared I fall off my stool and into the water. I come up and look around, Peeta pulls me into my seat while I stare at the weird man freak out. He's going on and on about how he's such a fan of our games and he has a poster of us, he tried to buy tickets to our wedding but they were sold out, he has a shirt that says team Mellark and he's soon going to buy our action figures.

"Sounds like were real famous in the capital" I look at Peeta and smile sadly.

"Oh you are! You are you are you are!" The man is jumping around looking for pen and paper, I nudge Peeta shoulder. We have a conversation with our eyes.

'Want to go?' I nod and flutter my eyes to our stuff than back to him, I pat my chest and point than I take off swimming. I go fast and Peeta makes his way over to the stairs, I meet him by the pool stairs and were just about to leave but then the lights turn off and I hear a door slam shut and lock.

"Oh no! You two are not leaving understood?!" I look at Peeta once my eyes adjust to the dark, he pulls me in close.

"What do you want from us" I can tell he's mad, he's tense and his voice is strong and firm.

"You two are my idles! And your not going anywhere, now if you both want to live get in the pool" Peeta and I obey, we get in the pool and hold into each other tightly. All I can think is this man is crazy! He was so sweet and enthusiastic a few minutes ago. He honestly doesn't think he can hold 2 victors from the biggest games in the history of games hostage does he? If he does he's absolutely out of his mind!

"Excuse me sir, you don't honestly think you can hold 2 victors hostage do you?"

"No I-I"

"We can have you arrested with a push of a button. Let us go now and there's no harm done or we will have you thrown in jail for the rest of your life" I hear him sigh than the lights flip on, Peeta glares at him than starts shouting nonsense.

"What is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind?! Are you-" I cover Peeta's mouth and scowl, this man is obviously ill and Peeta might be making it worse. He looks at me with such anger but at the same time protection.

"Peeta you need to calm down." I move my hand away and get a good look at him. "Please" he nods and rubs his face with his hands. "Sir please unlock the door" he walks over and unlocks the door. "Thank you" I get out with Peeta trailing behind and quickly walk out.

xxxXxxx

We get to our bedroom about five minutes later. I look at Peeta with tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"Peeta we need to go home now" he sits on the bed and nods.

"Things are to crazy over here. We need to go home then go on a honeymoon of our choice"

"I completely agree" I kneel down in front of him with my hand on his knees, I look up at him and give him a sad smile. "We can leave early, do the stupid interview with Cesar and finally go back to 12"

"And have our toasting"

"Of corse! We can't go on our official honeymoon with out doing our toasting." He smiles and kisses me.

"Well let's make the call to Effie and Haymitch."

xxxXxxx

After an hour call to Effie and Haymitch they finally agree to let us come back and do the interview with Cesar early. Were on our flight back and I'm feeling pretty excited to go home. I look over at my sleeping husband and smile, he looks so cute when he's sleeping. I add that to my list. The airplane phone rings and I answer it quickly not wanting to disturb Peeta.

"Hello?"

"Brainless! I heard your coming back early. What happened? Did you realize you didn't want Peeta?"

"No!" I say rather defensively. "The stupid reporters and snobby people, the fans, the crazies kidnapping us. It was all to much. Oh and don't even get me started on the crazy man sending me naked pictures of himself-"

"I get those all the time. I was like you the first time it happened, I thought I was going to get raped!"

"That's how I feel but Peeta was there and that guy was scared so I think I'll be good"

"You met the perv?"

"Yes, he wanted to pay me for my company" Johanna scoffs

"What a pig! But you better get used to it" I roll my eyes and nod even though she can't see.

"Yeah" I breath out and slump in my seat.

"So did you figure out your 'feelings'?" I noticed she made feelings stand out.

"Yes, I told him I loved him and I've told him every day sense"

"Did you guys have sex?"

"Johanna!"

"Oh you did! Is he good?" I stay quiet and blush. "Oh silence! That means he is" I laugh quietly, this girl is crazy. "Oh come on were friends now and friends tell each other that when there men are away"

"He's in the same room"

"Oh! Why didn't you say something? It doesn't matter I got to go. Nice talk brainless" than the line goes dead. I chuckle and laugh while hanging up the line.

xxxXxxx.

"Peeta wake up. Baby we landed, we have to go straight to our prep team" he sits up and stretches, he smiles and pulls me in close so our noses touch. I try to pull away but he won't let me.

"What?"

"Your breath!" I breath out sense I'm holding my breath. He laughs and lets me go, I dramatically take a deep breath and lay on the floor.

"Drama queen" I laugh at Peeta's comment.

"Thank you. Anyways we have to go now. We must prepare for our interview" I say the last part like Effie but it's only then when she clears her throat I know she's behind me, I sit up quickly "oh hi-hi Effie"

"Do you do that often? Mock me?" I shake my head and look down. "I think you do" she takes a deep breath. "Get off the plane and into your car please" I nod and stand up, Peeta wraps is arm around my waist.

"Don't worry about it kat, let her cool off and apologize later" all I do is nod my head and let Peeta lead me off of the plane and to the cars.

xxxXxxx

I stand in front of the mirror swaying back and forth to music in the dress that cinna made. It's a soft gold dress that hugs me from my breast to my hips than flows a sparkly tool the rest of the way, I love the way it sparkles when I move. Mine and Peeta's wedding song comes on, I smile and turn it up right away. I look in the mirror again and see Peeta watching me in the back round.

"You know your creepy when you do that" I say jokingly, he laughs and Comes in the room and pulls me close to him. "We never found out the name of this song"

"I did. When I went to the bathroom on the way back I asked the man playing music. It's a capital singer Ariana Grade and the song is Tattooed Heart" he tells me as we slowly start to dance.

"Your the perfect husband"

"And your the perfect wife" I blush and look down, Peeta kisses both of my cheeks. It's a habit that I'm found of now.

We dance for the rest of the song and when it comes to the end I confess something to Peeta.

"At this part right here, as it's ending and I said we should kiss" Peeta nods for me to go on "I just really wanted your lips on mine" he smiles and dips me.

"Do you want them now" I nod once than he kisses me passionately. A man comes in and clears his throat.

"Your on in one minute, come with me" me and Peeta follow the man out of the dressing room and take our places, we hear Cesar Flickermen introduce us and we walk out holding hands. We take our seats and wait for the screaming crowd die down.

"So Mellarks how was the honeymoon? Why did you come back so early" I look at Peeta and nod my head telling him to explain.

"That honeymoon was nice but we decided to leave early because we were taken hostage by a bartender, katniss talked us out of that one and we really just wanted to pick our own destination" Cesar nods in understanding and I squeeze Peeta's hand hard because he wasn't suppose to bring up the bartender and he knows it.

"Well it seems to me your story is completely different from the capital reporters" he picks up a magazine that flashes in big writing on top 'Mellarks bad honeymoon could lead to a early divorce' I stand up and snatch the magazine in furry. Peeta guides me to my chair again and I flip to the page it says to read about our honeymoon. I start reading aloud.

"Katniss and Peeta, fellow co-victors of the 74th hunger games get married on march 18. They take a romantic honeymoon to Hawaii but, is it really that romantic? Katniss and Peeta are back to back (top left) building a sandcastles but when finished katniss destroyed hers because Peeta mocked her for her lack of skills."

I look at Peeta and he shakes his head. "That never happened" he says amused by these lies. I scoff and keep reading.

"Katniss hovers over Peeta (bottom left) telling him something that we couldn't quite here but when katniss takes off running into the ocean in fear of Peeta, Peeta chases her yelling and I quote 'cheater!" I laugh and look at Peeta.

"Katniss I didn't know you cheated" he says sarcastically, I make a face and shrug my shoulders which makes him laugh.

"If I may-"

"No Cesar were setting things straight here. This is a talk show yes?" He nods "you want the real story yes?" He nods again. "Than sit and listen as I read" he nods again. "When Peeta catches katniss he roughly throws her over his shoulder (top right) and throws her into the ocean not caring if she's hurt. (Bottom right). The newly wed unhappy co-victors stay in their hotel the rest of the time" I close the magazine and place it on the floor while taking and deep breath and smiling at Peeta.

"The events didn't even happen right"

"I know" I look at Cesar and start to explain. "First we got to the beach and I hovered over Peeta, my husband and I was telling him how I've always wanted to build a sandcastle. We made a bet and the winner gets what ever they want"

"I agreed than she took off running hence the reason I was yelling cheater."

"I would never ever in a million years cheat!" I exclaim "there's only one man for me and I can never get bored of him." I look at Peeta and smile softly, he returns the smile than looks at Cesar.

"I never made fun of her castle! She joked about her own castle and destroyed it before I could say anything. I wasn't laughing at her I was laughing with her"

"And Peeta never roughly man handled me and threw me into the ocean. He playfully picked me up and tossed me in the ocean because I smeared mud on his face"

"They didn't even put in the good parts! Like when we cuddle at sunset"

"Napped on the beach"

"Tried ice cream for the first time"

"Or the next day when we went to the water park. Than later we went to the ocean at sun down and you gave me this me this necklace."

"Than the day after that you taught me how to swim" I nod and look at Cesar.

"This magazine gots it all wrong! That 3 day honeymoon was great beside the 5 minute kidnapping, they shouldn't go around making up stories when it's all lies" I stand up and Peeta follows "we couldn't even get peace and quite, we were always followed and watched. They should know damn well that those were all lies, they want to break us down! And I for one will not stand for it" I walk off with Peeta and go straight outside and call for a car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I get in the car and realize I have no idea where I'm suppose to go. I look at Peeta and fight back my tears.

"Whats wrong? Why are you so moody lately?"

"I don't know! Okay I just- I just need somewhere to go. No, I need to go home!" I get out of the car and run across the busy street. Peeta gets out and starts to call for me.

"Katniss! Katniss stop!" I run into a candy shop and look around. There's a old pink women sitting behind the counter, she has a small smile when she sees me.

"Bad day katniss?" I give her a sad smile and nod. "I know dear, us capital people get on others nerves. Especially the districts." She comes around the counter and hands me a phone. "Call a friend, talk about it." I take it and look at her. "Go on through the back, girl talk honey. It always helps"

"Thank you." I walk through the back and sit on a small plastic chair. I quickly dial Johanna and on the 3rd ring she answers.

"This is Jo, unknown caller what do you want?"

"It's katniss"

"Oh hey! I just saw your interview, it was amazing!" I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"I lost it! These people, these fucking capital people. Excuse my language"

"Let it out! I honestly don't care"

"Ugh! They get in our business! I thought being a victor would be easy! That you don't have to worry about anything"

"That's where your wrong. They make us kill to be famous and when we are these capital bitches are always breathing down our backs and watching our every move. For you it must be terrible! Your games are the most famous because the love story and the capital eats that right up!"

"It's like you took the words from my mouth" she laughs.

"We get each other." Just than Peeta runs in and I sigh. "Let me guess, your were hiding from lover boy and be just found you?"

"It's creepy how you know that. Anyways ill talk to you later"

"See ya!" I hit the end button and stand up, I walk over to Peeta and put my forehead on his chest while looking down and my shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry" he pulls me into a hug and hold me tight.

"Kat it's fine, we need to go to the training center. We stay there until Tuesday"

"Whats today?"

"Sunday" I sigh and wiggle out of his grasp.

"Okay let's go" I walk to the front and hand the lady her phone. "Thank you, girl talk helped"

"Don't worry, I've been there I mean look at you! Your glowing! Absolutely stunning. Here have this, I put it together when you ran through here. It will help." I slowly take the bag and give her a questioning look.

"Thank you?" I say slowly.

"Don't mention it dear"

xxxXxxx

Me and Peeta step off of the elevator on to the 12th floor of the training center. Effie comes running up to us and she looks nervous.

"President snow is in the kitchen, he wants to see you both" I look at Peeta with worried eyes and he looks back at me the same. I think I'm going to be sick. I run to the nearest bathroom and lock the door behind me, I immediately start unloading my stomach into the toilet. Once I'm done I sit back and realize Peeta is trying to get in.

"Give me a minute I'm fine" I call back. I sit forward to flush the toilet but I hit my boob and it really hurt. I feel my breast and there so...tender. I'm not about to get my period-wait what day is it? "Peeta what day is it?"

"The 22 of march" my eyes widen and I fly to my feet opening the door to be face to face with Peeta.

"I-I-I'm late!" His mouth drops. "I was suppose to get it today and I'm not even spotting! We did it at night so that means I still could get pregnant and we forgot protection!" After I finish my rant I cover my face and start to cry. I never wanted this, I never wanted kids. It's to dangerous and if it's the kid of 2 victors from the most popular games in the history of games, they would be reaped for sure. I feel Peeta's arms around me, I move my hands to his neck and burry my head in his chest. This can't be happening!

"Well, kat, you can just be late. Delly was late once, she went to the slag heap and than she was late..." I can tell he's nervous because he's talking nonsense. "Anyways she was late and not-not pregnant" I start laughing than wipe my tears and push past him.

"We will just get a test and if it's positive... We will work things out from there" I take a deep breath and hold out my hand for him to take it. We walk over to a avox who's setting the table. "We need a pregnancy test" her eyes widen and she gestures us to follow her. She's leads us to the bathroom and goes through some cabinets, she pulls out a box and hands it to me. I thank her and pull Peeta in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Excuse me!" A man yells just as I'm locking the door, I sigh and open the door only to become face to face with a man in a dark tux, wire in his ear and sunglasses on. I raise my eyebrows and shift my weight to one leg. "The president is waiting"

"I have to pee. I'll be a minute"

"Your using the bathroom? With your fiancé?"

"Yes! We pee together, now give us a minute" I close the door and lock it than quickly pee on the test that Peeta got ready for me. As I pull up my underwear and wash my hands Peeta caps the test and places it in his pocket.

I walk out of the bathroom and the man is still standing there. I smile and take Peeta's hand.

"Are you ready now?" He ask.

"Yes we are" he turns on his heel and gesture us to follow him. Peeta picks me up from behind carries me, I laugh and wiggle out of his grasp. We walk in to the kitchen and see president snow sitting at a metal counter sipping tea out of a mug. I hold Peeta's hand tighter and he pulls me closer, he leads me to the counter snow is at and takes a seat than pulls me between his legs.

"Congratulations to you both" both me and Peeta smile and nod. "I'm not happy with you two, especially you miss Everdeen"

"Why? What did I do?"

"I think it's best if we all don't lie to each other, do you agree?"

"Yes, I think that would be best" snow smiles and bites a cookie.

"Good. Now back to what I was saying, I'm not happy with you two. You defied the capital many times already. Peeta, you hardly but you look bad ridding on miss Everdeens cartel here."

"Okay so don't blame him, blame me. Tell me, tell me all I did wrong"

"Let's start with what started it all...the berries"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Biggest mix up ever! So the chapter seven I posted was really chapter 8, so heres real chapter seven.**

I catch my breath at what snow just said. I knew the berries was a problem but I didn't know it was this much of a problem for snow himself to come and visit just to discuss this. I look down and fiddle with my hands as I think back to before the victory tour, snow came to visit me in my own home because the districts didn't believe our love story. He told me that I have to prove to them that I do indeed love Peeta Mellark and that is another reason we were forced to be married, I suggested it myself, that there is another reason why I feel so bad! Because Peeta didn't know, it's a circle that all leads back to one another, their all connected and it all started with the berries. "You did very well miss Everdeen" "Mrs Mellark" I correct him. Peeta tightens his grip around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. "Oh please you and I know both know it was all for the games and it was a act to save your own skin" "It was then" I hiss. "I realized my true feelings for him on that fake honeymoon" snow laughs and sips his tea. "If you say so" I stand up and slam my hand on the counter. "I will not sit here and have you judge me and my husband, I love him and he loves me that simple. It may of took a while for me to realize it but I did and that's all that matters." Snow stands up to meet my eyes. "You will not talk to me that way" "I will talk to you anyway I want! I don't care who you are" Peeta pulls me and sits me between his legs again. The president smirks and sits down. "Peeta, do you know the real reason behind why katniss suggested marriage?" I Glare at him but he ignores me. "No" Peeta says without a trace of emotion in his voice. Snow laughs. "You should ask your wife more questions-" "Why are you here?" I cut him off, he gives me a look. "You are disturbing my districts." "How?" "There's talk about rebellion, and I can't have that. You see Panem is a very delicate places with a very fragile system." "It must be if a few berries can bring it down" I mutter. "So what do you want?" Peeta speaks up. "I mean katniss can probably guess 3 things correctly what she did wrong and you already said I've just been riding on her cartel which doesn't bug me because I love her with all of my heart and I would take a bullet for her. So what so you want?" "Excellent question Peeta. I want you booth to help prevent the rebellion" he says like it's the most obvious thing In the world. "How would you like us to do that?" Peeta ask, I'm honestly uninterested. "You will be my capital puppets. Have capital phones, do lots of interview, do activities we do, visit the capital often, and lots of other things." "Is that a option?" "Yes. Capital puppets or die" I share a glance with Peeta, of corse were going to pick capital puppets. Just as Peeta is about to answer I cut him off. "We need a minute to ourself's" snow nods and I quickly get up and walk out pulling Peeta with me. I close the door and look at him with wide eyes. "Were obviously going to be capital puppets- he needs us to be capital puppets badly" Peeta nods like he already knew this. I reach in his pocket and flip the test in my hands a few times. "If-if this is positive we make it a condition to never have our kids names in the reaping ball." "Kids?" "When I was little I wanted them, I mean what little girl didn't want the fairly tail princess life with the perfect family and husband? But... As I got older I didn't want them because of the reaping but I wanted to have that one love to look at me the way my father looked at my mom. When my dad died I didn't want anything, I write every sign of affection off" I smile and take Peeta's hand while dropping the one with the test to my side. "But than I met you and we've been through so much and to be honest... Settling down with you would be perfect" "To have little katniss and Peeta's running around" he tells me while pulling me closer. I laugh and look up at him. "This test and this agreement will change us" He nods. "As long as were together I'll be fine" I take a deep breath and step back. I look at the test and cover my mouth as tears threaten to spill over. + I stare at the plus sign and show Peeta. He smiles wide and pulls me in for a hug. We stay that way for and while than without saying and word to each other we walk back into the kitchen and take our seats again. I toss the test on the counter, snows eyes widen and he looks up at me with a evil smirk. I know what he's thinking, he wants our kid in the games. "We will agree to being your capital puppets if and only if our kids... How ever many we may have will never and I mean never be entered in the Games." I tell snow while looking him dead in his snake eyes. "And our family tree" Peeta adds. "That means our kids kids and their kids than their kids and so on" snow sits back and stares at us for a while. "You two have a deal" with out another word snow gets up and walks out. I let out a sigh of relief, I will never have to worry about my kids starving or going to the games. This is the best news I have ever received.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I get up from where I was sitting between Peeta's legs and walk over to a avox.

"Two hot chocolates please" she nods and goes about her business. I go back to Peeta and take the seat next to him. He takes both of my hands in his and I smile wide, his face mimics mine.

"This is great news!" He says with the happiest tone in his voice. I laugh a bit and nod.

"We never have to worry about our kids going to the games or starving. We can give them everything they ask for"

"And all we have to do is be...a lesser capital person" I roll my eyes but Peeta's right. It was a fair trade and I feel me and Peeta got the better half of the deal.

"Yeah" the avox I asked the hot chocolate for come in front of us and I give her a warm smile and a nod. She point to the steam and fans her mouth gesturing that it's hot. "Thank you for warning us" she nods than disappears through the doors leading to the living room. "Peeta?"

"Mmm?" I must of snapped him out of his thinking.

"I don't get why snow thinks us being capital puppets, making us more settled capital people will help die down the districts? How is this going to stop an uprising?" He gives me a small smile than start to rub circles on the back of my hands, it's a bakers habit and I'm used to it now, it's soothing.

"Well kat, he said that the districts saw the berries as deifying the capital and our district is not the best so people took it as if we can do something like that than they can do something too. Maybe that's why their fighting back. You saw on our victory tour, they were yelling for us to put down the cards and share what we really think-"

"But we can't. We think the same things they do and that would mean defying the capital again and feeding the fire"

"Bingo! And what better way to have the girl on fire add to the fire?" I sigh and nod. "So we have to act like capital people. Spend time with victors, stuff like that"

"To show people were on the capitals side?"

"Sadly yes" he kisses my wedding ring. "But I would die my skin Effie orange if it means my children will never go to the games" I start laughing like crazy.

"That would be one crazy site"

"I can see the head lines now. 'Co-victor of the 74th games dies his skin neon orange'" I laugh again and nudge his arm.

"That would be horrible" he nods and takes a sip of his hot chocolate. I guess it's cool now. I stand up and get these squishy white things called marshmallows from the cabinet. I absolutely love these things! Haymitch gave me some after the victory tour and I fell in love, he told me to put them in my hot chocolate and when I did it's been one of my many new edible addictions.

I come back with the bag and sit by Peeta. He gives me a confused look and I smile while pulling one out.

"Have you tried these?!" I squish it between my fingers and it bounces back to its normal shape.

"What the heck is it?" I laugh a little and drop it in his cup. "Uhhhhh" he looks scared and confused and maybe a little disgusted which I find cute.

"Eat it" he shakes his head and pushes his cup away. "Peeta, trust me it's good!"

"It's un-natural" I roll my eyes and drop 6 of them in my own cup than eat one dry. I look at Peeta and his face is priceless, but I think he over reacting. I don't think I questioned Haymitch. When he said it was good I just went for it and ate it.

"Babe! Just try it, it's good I promise I am not lying to you" he rolls his eyes and fishes it out of his cup with a spoon.

"You sure?" I roll my eyes and nod. "I-"

"Eat it and we will have sex right away before dinner" and just like that he shoves the spoon in his mouth. His eyes light up. "I told you. The wife is always right"

"Well-"

"A happy wife is a happy life" Peeta laughs and I smile at the memory of my mother always telling my father that. It's true though, when my mother was in a good my so was my dad and my mother was sad, mad or stressed my father just agreed which always put my mother in a better mood even if she knew she was wrong.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"My mom used to say it" he nods.

"Well we will test out that saying" I shrug and pop another marshmallow in my mouth.

"It's true. You'll see"

xxxXxxx

"Get dressed and come to dinner!" Haymitch yells through the door while knocking loudly. I quickly untangle myself from Peeta and run to the bathroom taking the sheets with me.

I stand in front of the hair detagler and push the button sending a current of air through my hair taking out every knot Peeta made. He has a tendency to tangle my hair when we do...activities together. I put on perfume that my prep team bought me sense I have no time to shower, I quickly brush my teeth than go back I to the room to the dressers. I pull on a pair of underwater than a pair of black stretchy pants that have a fold over that's a different color, the color I picked was a lovely shade of purple. I dig through a different drawer and clip on a bra than a plain black thin long sleeve.

I turn and see Peeta on the bed still naked from our activities, laying faced down while covering his head with a pillow. I walk over and smack his butt really hard, he yells and jumps up.

"What are you doing?!"

"Haymitch and Effie are waiting on us. I want to tell them the good news so get up"

"You could of done it in a nicer matter"

"Hey! Your naked, not covered, laying face down on a bed? I'm going to smack my husbands ass." I kiss his cheek than start walk to the door. "I'm hungry so I'll see you out there"

xxxXxxx

I walk out to the dinning room and start filling my plate right away. I fill my plate larger than usual because I am eating for 2 now. I take my seat and right away a million thoughts come rushing to my mind.

Oh I should call prim and my mother or should I tell them in person? I should call Jo and tell her what happened after we hung up and spill the news about my pregnancy. I'm just glad that I can have children and they won't be in the reaping ball, but I have prim to worry about. Oh prim, how could I forget?! The odds aren't exactly in our favor she was reaped at her first reaping. I can't be my sisters mentor because than her death would really be my fault. Maybe-

"Katniss?" I snap out of my thoughts and look at Haymitch who has a evil smirk on his face.

"W-what?"

"I was asking where Peeta was? Is he resting for the next round?" I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"No, he's getting dressed. Where's Effie?"

"Why would you be asking me? I wouldn't know!"

"Snappy much? It was just a question, calm down" he nods and gulps down some wine.

"Would you like some?" He ask tipping the bottle to me. I shake my head and start to eat my untouched food.

Peeta finally comes and takes his seat next to me.

"Sorry I'm late"

"No need to explain or defend your manhood" Haymitch assures him.

"Manhood?" I choke down my potato and laugh. "What manhood?"

"I know what he's talking about" Peeta says while stealing chicken off my plate. I push my plate to him and he gives me a confused look.

"I want to know what your talking about and you can have it"

"Your not a man" Haymitch blurts out. "If you were you would know."

"He's right kat"

"Your a married man and as your wife I should know. Pleeeease?" I ask while giving him a puppy eyes.

"Very cute but you won't understand" I sigh and roll my eyes. "Are you sure you don't want this?" Peeta ask me while taking another bite. I laugh and nod.

"Yeah I'm craving lamb stew." I call over an avox "excuse me. Could you please get me some lamb stew" the women nods than rushes off to the Kitchen.

"Where's Effie?" Peeta ask.

"How should I know?!" Haymitch stands up and looses it. "Why does everyone ask me? Why should I care? That's it I'm going to my room!" He graves a bottle and storms off in the direction of his room. I look at Peeta and he shrugs.

"I wasn't even asking him in particular" I smile and nod.

My food comes and I rub my hands together, my moth starts watering and my tummy grumbles. "Someone's excited."

"Shut up" I smack his arm and he pretends to be hurt. "Oh miss" the avox comes rushing to my side. "Can I have some...I think it's called sparkling cider? They served it at my wedding. Do you know what I'm talking about?" She nods and rushes off.

"Katniss I don't think it's good for you"

"It's non-alcoholic bubbly apple juice. I'm going to drink it"

"Alright alright. As long as I get some"

"Get your own bottle" we look at each other than start laughing. I can get used to this, joking around with my husband, hardly any worries, being happy. I'm going to enjoy my new life as a soon to be mother, married victor.


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9 **

"Peeta!" I shake him awake. He rolls over and covers his face. "Get up! Were home"

"I don't want to"

"You sound like a child. Just get up" I shake his shoulder.

"Were going to have a child so get used to it" I roll my eyes and take the cup of water from his side table.

"Get up" I use a harsh tone because I'm getting frustrated.

"I will. Give me a minute" he uses the same tone back.

"Have it your way" I rip the pillow off his face and dump the water on his face. Peeta shoots up and looks at me dead in the eye with a hard expression. I have to admit I'm scared but I won't show it, I put a scowl on my face and cross my arms while putting my weight on one leg.

"Why did you do that?" He demands.

"Were home. You wouldn't get up, my feet hurt and I want to lay in my own bed! But no you need your pregnant wife to wait for your lazy ass to get up!"

"I told you to give me a minute"

"And me shaking you to wake up was 2"

"I-"

"It's funny. I'm suppose to be the moody and emotional one." I walk over to the door. "You can stay on this stupid capital train if you want but I'm going home" than like that I'm out the door.

I'm walking through town when the tears start flowing. That was me and Peeta's first fight...well official fight as a couple. I don't bother to wipe them because more will just come. I lay my hand over my stomach.

"Don't worry baby, me and daddy still love each other" I smile at the thought of our baby then quickly regret all I said to Peeta on the train. I could of went pee while he was getting up because I really have to pee and I'm not even half way home! It's just Peeta slept those 3 days we were in the capital at the training center, the only time he was awake was to help with my nightmares, eat, use the bathroom and shower. That's it! I don't know whats wrong with him and I intend to question him when I see him...after I apologize of corse.

I stop in front of Mellark bakery and decided to go in. See the in-laws and brother in-laws. I walk in and see Peeta's mother, great just what I need! I was hoping for my favorite in-law or either one of my brother in-laws.

"What are you doing here Everdeen?" I hold up my left hand.

"Mellark" I correct her. "You were there"

"Get out" I cross my arms.

"No. I'm here to see the new edition to the family and pee" I mumble the last part so she doesn't hear.

"You may not see my grandson!"

"Yes I can" I walk over to the small door to pass by the counter and just as I'm pushing it open the cruel women's hands are gripping my shoulders. "Stop!" I hiss.

"I told you to leave"

"I am a Mellark now! I deserve to be here just as much as you do!" She pushes me to the floor and I hold my stomach and turn so I landed on my arm.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL MY BABY?!" She looks at me in shock.

"W-what?!"

"I'm pregnant you idiot! Your son will never forgive you if something happened to OUR child" rye comes bursting through the door and looks at the situation.

"Mother" he breaths. He knows I'm pregnant because me and Peeta told him on the phone. He promised not to tell anyone because he knows we would want to do it. I still have to tell mother, prim, Madge and Jo. Peeta still has to tell his family besides rye and now his witch of a mother, everyone els can find out during our one of our up coming interviews.

"Get this seam thrash out of my bakery" she demands while dropping what was in her hand that I never realized...a rolling pin. Peeta told me that's how she used to beat him.

She glides through the back door just leaving me and rye. He rushes to my side and helps me.

"Are you okay? Is the baby alright? What happened? Why are you here? When did you-"

"God rye let me answer one before you ask another" I tell him while laughing a little.

"Right" he scratches the back of his neck, Peeta does that when he's nervous. I burst into tears and hide my face in my hands. "Oh god what did I say?!" Rye ask frantically. I shake my head and look at him.

"It's just-just me and Peeta fought and-and then you reminded me of him b-b-because you scratched the back of y-your neck"

"Oh god...pregnant women" he says while leaning against the counter. I start laughing, uncontrollably. I went from crying to laughing...I'm an emotional wreck.

Rye looks scared but he's laughing too. "Hormones" he says while shaking his head. I just keep laughing and it gets to the point where I'm laugh crying and I feel like peeing my pants...I think, I think I just did. I look down and sure enough I did. I peed my pants. I slowly stop laughing than start crying.

"I-I just peed!" I hide my face in my hands.

"No, no don't cry again please. It-it's okay, it's gross but it's okay because your pregnant" rye tells me while patting my head awkwardly.

"Your terrible at this!"

"Hey! Don't judge I'm trying. Now step out of that small puddle and follow me"

"No!" I start shaking my head "I want Peeta"

"Let's clean you up first. For gods sake you pissed yourself" I shake my head and wipe the tears away. Rye pulls my hand but I resist. I don't know why but I don't want anyone but Peeta. "Katniss!"

"No!" He throws his hands up in frustration.

"You are a pregnant women! You can't not cry and whine when some one is trying to help you because you want your husband. You are 17 years old"

"And a victor! I can do what I want and you aren't just anyone your rye my brother in-law"

"Just come on!" He pulls me again but I resist and sit down. He looks down at me with a disgusted look. "You just sat in your own pee!" I look down and right away my lip starts trembling because I forgot. God! I'm only about a week along and these hormones are doing things to me. What am I going to be like when I'm 9 months?!

Rye walks away and comes back with a camera. It's similar to the old one my father had bought my mother for her birthday to save memories. We still have it but now we use the upgraded one that Effie gave is as a house warming gift. He starts taking pictures and I cross my arms and legs.

"Katniss your acting like a five year old! Just let me help you!"

"I. Want. Peeta."

"You and Peeta got in a fight! I don't even know why or when or where the hell my brother is but I promise you if you get out of your nasty pee and off the floor you can clean up and find him" I narrow my eyes at him than at the camera. A little red light is on, that means he's recording.

"You bitch!" I shout. I jump up and look him dead in the eye. "Your recording! Turn it off!"

"No! I will show Peeta this if you don't listen!" I lunge at him put he moved than dips the camera down so he can get a clear shot of how I soiled myself than a clear shot at the puddle.

"Rye!" He puts the camera back to my face. "Please" I beg. "I'll listen. If you keep this between us" he turns off the camera and smiles.

"Of corse" he takes me to the bathroom in the back. "Wait here okay?" I nod and sit on the toilet. About five minutes later he comes back with sweatpants and a sweatshirt. "Wear these and I'll go...clean"

"Thank you" I whisper before closing the door and silently crying again.

I take off my soiled clothes and fold them. I take a rah he brought and just wipe myself down before putting the fresh clothes on. Ah! Much better, no bra, clean comfy stay at home clothes. It feels like I'm swimming in them because their so big but I kind of like it. I place my dirty clothes in a plastic bag and take my hair out of its braid after washing my hands. I walk out of the bathroom with the plastic bag in my hand and go back to the front. Rye is sitting on the counter reading a book. He looks up and smiles.

"Mouse"

"What?"

"That's what I'm deciding to call you. Peeta told me he calls you kat so I'm calling you mouse. Deal with it" I roll my eyes. Rye looks at the bag and makes a face. "Just leave those in the hamper in the back" I nod and go dump the clothes in the hamper than throw the bags away.

I go back to the front and walk up to rye. "Thank you. For...dealing with me"

"Hey were family now. So we tease each other but help each other" I nod and walk around to the front of the counter so I'm standing in front of him.

"I know, I know but I shouldn't of put you through that. I was acting like a child." I look down at my bare feet since I'm not wear shoes because they were also...soiled. "I told your brother to quit acting like one during our fight yet here I am doing what I told him not to" I look back up at the with tears threatening to spill.

"Mouse don't cry" he jumps of the counter and pulls me into a hug, I lean into his Chest like I do with Peeta and cry, cry for all the stupid things I've done today. I know he's not Peeta and Peeta would make me feel better but I don't know where my husband is and I trust rye with my life. "Are you okay now" I sniffle and pull away.

"I-I think so" he kisses the top of my head in a brotherly way.

"Good. I don't like seeing the girl on fire cry, it breaks my heart" I give him a sad smile and look down. There's a knock on the window, it's Peeta! I smile widely and wave for him to come in which his weird because he should of his came in anyways.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?" He ask harshly while coming in.

"No! Of corse not" I walk over to him and take his hand while standing in front of him, his hand is limp in mine.

"What are you- are those ryes clothes?!" I look down at what I'm wearing.

"Um I think so..." I look at rye and he nods.

"So you came to my family's bakery to what?"

"Peeta why are you being so mean? I-I no, I had to pee so I came in and all this stuff happened." He rolls his eyes.

"All this stuff happened that lead you to be standing in my brothers arms for about 5 minutes?! I saw the whole thing for when you came through the door that leads to the back"

"What?! Peeta don't be ridiculous" rye shouts. "I would never take your pregnant wife away from your or ever do anything to harm your relationship"

"Peeta you think I was cheating?! I told you why I came here!"

"It sure looks like you two have a thing! Your in his clothes, braid undone, hugging out in the open, standing very close, shall I go on?"

"I PEED MY PANTS!"

"W-what?"

"I peed my pants because I was laughing so hard. When I came to pee your mother wouldn't let me and she pushed me on the floor and rye came to my rescue" I step closer. "I would never cheat, with anyone especially your own blood. I could never hurt you like that"

"I'm sorry katniss"

"It's fine"

"It's not-"

"I love you"

"And I love you but were talking about this later" I sigh and nod. We have a lot to talk about.

"Well..." Rye starts pulling me and Peeta back to reality. "Peeta do you want to see the funniest thing!?" I smack my hand to my forehead, I should've know rye would want to show everyone. It's okay though...I'll get him back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I walk into Peeta's house- well I guess it's our house but we haven't been home sense we've gotten married so all of my things are back at my victors home. Luckily I still get to keep that house sense it is mine and that means my mother and prim can still live there.

I sit on the couch while I wait for Peeta, he's outside trying to catch lady sense she got out of the backyard...again. He finally comes in and walks over to me while leaving our bags in the middle of the entrance to the living room. He sits down next to me and I shift so I can look at him.

"I was such a bitch today" I start. Peeta shakes his head and takes my hand in his.

"I should've gotten up when you asked, your my pregnant wife and your already so hormonal, your feet hurt and I should've been a good husband but I wasn't being one"

"Stop putting everything on you!" I shout. I closes my eyes and take a few deep breaths. "Let's agree that we were both wrong"

"Okay" he says while brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. I turn my head and mutter.

"Even though I was wrong and you weren't"

"What was that?" I look back at Peeta, he has a smirk on his face and I blush.

"I said can you make me some delicious chocolate chip cookies?" He chuckles and looks down at our hands before looking back at me and responding.

"You are so stubborn" I roll my eyes.

"Am not"

"Your being stubborn about being stubborn" I laugh and push his shoulder.

"Whatever. I am craving some cookies though" I say while leaning my face close to Peeta's and giving him a sweet smile.

"Whats the magic word?"

"Now" he laughs and I join. I kiss him lightly than wiggle my nose back and forth on his. "Just kidding, it's i love you and please"

"Anything for you"

xxxXxxx

I quietly walk into the kitchen while Peeta is turned around and steal a spoon full of batter. I sit on the counter and eat cookie dough while waiting for Peeta to notice me. He turns around while looking down at a bowl of cracked eggs and starts to make his way towards me.

"Hey hot shot" I say before he noticed. Peeta jumps back while dropping the bowl, his face was so funny yet so cute that I can't help but laugh...like a mad women. Peeta chuckles than rubs his face with both hands.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack at 16?"

"Well no and your pretty much 17 already" I tell him as I calm down from my laugh attack.

"My birthday is in 3 weeks. I'm still 16" I roll my eyes and take another scoop of cookie dough.

"Baby, I started saying I was 17 the first day of my birth month"

"I know and I drove me crazy!" He tells me while cleaning up the spilt eggs and cracking more. I laugh and drop the spoon back in the bowl than jump off the counter and walk over to Peeta. I wrap my arms around his torso from behind and rest my head on his back.

"Do we have sparkling cider?" He shakes with laughter, I love his laugh.

"I think, I'm not positive but I think it's in the wine cellar"

"That's in the..." I say slowly, dragging out the 'the'

"Basement" Peeta finishes for me.

"Okay, I'll be back" I let go of him and walk into the door that leads to the basement. Once the door shuts I realize how dark it is and I can't see a thing. I search the walls next to me for a switch but I can't find one and I'm not attempting to go down in the stairs in the dark because if I fall I could hurt the baby and I'm NOT taking that risk. I turn back around and try the door but I won't open, I start to jiggle the knob but the door won't open. I suddenly get a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I need to get out of here...NOW! I start banging and kicking the door while calling for Peeta.

"PEETA! PEETA OPEN THE DOOR! PEETA! PLEASE PEETA! PLEASE!" The door swings open and a worried Peeta stands there.

"What happened? Whats wrong?" I run into his arms and that's when I realize that I was shaking with fear, I don't even know why but something was telling me not to go down there. "Katniss, honey your shaking. Are you alright?"

"Well when- when the door shut it was so dark and I tried for a switch but I couldn't find one so I turned around and tried the door because I didn't want to risk falling down the stairs. The door- the door wouldn't open! It's like it was...locked and then I got this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me to- to...get out of there."

"I don't know what to say to that. Maybe the door just got stuck?" I shake my head and pull away to look up at him.

"Peeta, it wasn't stuck-"

"But how would-"

"I don't know. It's weird but it doesnt- it doesn't feel right down there."

"Well let's just order stuff from the capital computer than?" I make a face. "You want a capital drink and we can have a whole box full by tomorrow with a push of a button."

"Well I guess, we do have to start acting like capital people"

"Were like lower class capital people" I laugh lightly and nod.

"It's better than being called a puppet"

xxxXxx

After Peeta finished making the cookies...I didn't want them. I had a craving for cheese buns so he laughed about it and being the good husband he is, he made me some delicious cheese buns.

Right now were sitting on the couch with the computer that came with the house on the coffee table. Peeta's sitting at the edge of the couch and I have my feet propped up on the back of the couch and the plate of cheese buns and cookies laying on my flat stomach.

"Peeta?"

"Mhm?" He glances back at me then turns back to his computer.

"You always tell me how pretty and beautiful I am, what are you going to think when my feet and face are swollen? Oh and don't forget the HUGE bump on my stomach"

"I'll think your more beautiful than ever because your carrying my child" he tells me while turning to me.

"So I'm not beautiful now? Is that what your saying? You like fat people? You want me to get fat? Your going to stuff me like a pig and sense I'm a bakers wife it only seams normal?"

"No- I uh, katniss...that's no-"

"Only messing with you baby" Peeta drops his head and starts laughing.

"You got me." I take a bite of the still warm cookie and smile without showing my teeth.

"I know. On a more serious note... Boy or girl?" Peeta takes a cookie which causes me to frown but he just smiles at me than turns back to the computer.

"I want a boy, than a girl so he can protect his sister when they get older."

"I want a girl. I want to braid her hair and play dolls with her like my mother used to do with me."

"I can see that. But now we have all this money so we can buy all sorts of toys and capital movies, you can play dress up and have endless girly games to play" Peeta tells me while patting my leg, he's given up on the computer.

"I want our children to look like you. Blond hair and blue eyes"

"I want them to look like you, dark brown hair and grey eyes" I scrunch my nose and shake my head. "Brown hair and blue eyes?" I close my eyes and try to imagine a little girl who looks so much like me but her eyes...her eyes are her fathers without a doubt.

"And a little boy with blond hair and grey eyes" I say with my eyes still closed adding him to the picture. A little boy that's a perfect replica of Peeta but his eyes are so much like mine. I open my eyes and look at Peeta, he's smiling at me with a dorky look.

"I love you"

"How could you not?" He rolls his eyes and I laugh. "I love you too" Peeta starts leaning in and just as his lips are reaching mine I scream. "OH MY GOD I FORGOT!" Peeta jumps back and flips over my plate of pastries.

"I swear your going to give me a heart attack..." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Get over it old man we need to call people and invite them over for our...tell them were having a baby" I get up and get the phone. When I come back Peeta is trying the computer again. "Hon, you might want to push the on button first."

"Right" he drags out. "I knew that...wait! You knew it was off the whole time?!"

"Um no." I say than quickly retreat to the kitchen. I sit at the island stool and decide to call my family first. It rings twice than prim answers.

"Hello?"

"Little duck it's me?"

"Oh hi! When are you coming home? We saw the interview"

"Well...I am home"

"Katniss, we live together I would know"

"No, I'm married now. I live at Peeta's"

"Your not- your not living with us anymore?" I sigh, she sounds so sad and defeat.

"Prim, what did you think? I was going to bring Peeta home with me and still share a home with my little sister and mommy?"

"I just thought you would be here a little longer"

"I'm sorry prim"

"So...your back in 12?"

"Yeah, I-"

"You didn't even come to see us!" She yells through the phone than hangs up. I sigh and decided to call back when I'm done with the rest of my calls.

Next I call Johanna, it rings twice than she answers.

"Go for Mason" I laugh a little at how she answered the phone.

"Hey Johanna"

"Oh! It's you brainless"

"Yeah it's me"

"Damn! You call me off of so many different phone numbers I can hardly keep up."

"I know, I know. Save this one though, it's mine and Peeta home phone"

"Sure thing. Anyways, when you call you either want to vent or you want something"

"I'm actually calling to invite you to a dinner"

"Oh? Alrighty than, I haven't got shit to do...ever. When is it?"

"One sec" I cover the phone with my hand and take it off my ear. "PEETA?" I yell.

"WHAT?"

"WHEN SHOULD WE DO THE DINNER?"

"UH...SATURDAY" I don't respond and go back to Johanna.

"Saturday" I say proudly.

"I know, I heard it all. So I'll see you then" then without another word she hangs up. I dial Madge next.

"Hello?" I hear her familiar voice ring through the phone after the first ring.

"Madge! It's katniss"

"Oh! Hi, this must be your new home number"

"Yeah, it's Peeta's...well mine now too."

"Yeah. So I heard your back in 12, why so early"

"Oh I'll tell you later because I have lots to do now. I was just calling though to invite you to a dinner on Saturday"

"Of corse! I'll be there in a heart beat"

"Okay Madge see you then"

"See ya then"

After we hang up I think of who els to call. Haymitch and Effie already know, I called Johanna, I called Madge, oh! I should call the bakery and invite Peeta's family. I Dial their number, Peeta got a home one installed not to long ago. It rings 3 time than a little girl as I know to be Clair answers.

"Hello?" She says in a happy voice.

"Clair! It's katniss"

"Katniss! Hi katniss! Do you want to talk to mommy or daddy?"

"Are they busy with your new brother?"

"Yes! I hate him, he won't stop crying" I laugh a little.

"oh you'll love him one day. I was like that with my sibling. Anyways, is there an adult around"

"Grandma-"

"No! Not grandma!"

"Uncle rye?"

"Yeah, get him" I hear background noises, someone make a weird sound than ryes voice rings through the phone.

"Mouse?"

"Hey rye, I was just calling to tell you that me and Peeta are having a dinner on Saturday."

"Okay cool. Bring the whole family?"

"Please"

"Alright I'll tell them. I don't think mom will come though"

"I figured"

"Okay well talk to you later."

"Alrighty bye" I hang up the phone and go into the living room. Peeta sitting on the couch with the computer in his lap munching on a cookie. I sit down next to him and make a face.

"what?" He ask.

"Those were on the floor"

"The floor is clean" I roll my eyes. "So who did you invite?"

"I called Johanna, Madge and your family. Prim hung up on my before I could even bring up the dinner."

"Why don't you invite Haymitch and Effie even if they already know, maybe even Finnick and Annie than we head over to invite prim and your mother personally." Peeta pulls me in close and gives me a warm smile. "How does that sound?"

"Perfect" I simply reply than start to dial Haymitch.

xxxXxxx

I walk straight into my old victors home with Peeta trailing behind me. I look in the living room and see it's empty so I walk into the kitchen and see my mother and prim working together to make dinner. Prim's at the island cutting carrots and my mothers stirring soup.

"Hello" I say warmly while startling my mother and prim.

"Oh! Hello dear" mother drops what she's doing and comes over to me, she kisses both of my cheeks than pulls me into a hug. She does the same with Peeta. I walk over to the island and sit next to prim.

"Hey prim"

"It's primrose to you" she says coldly. My chin starts to to tremble but I hold it in.

"Look prim I'm-"

"Save it. I'm very upset with you. You came back to 12 and never came to see me, you didn't even call when you left your honeymoon early!" She stops chopping and turns to me. "You have changed so much! I don't even know who you are anymore and your my sister! Please feel free to leave" she jumps off her chair than storms to her room making sure to slam the door. As soon as that door slams I'm crying in Peeta's arms.

"Katniss" my mother starts. "It's okay, let her cool down. You've fought before."

"Not like this mom! Not. Like. This"

"Honey just let her calm down and stop crying" my mom turns back to her soup. I look up at Peeta with tears running down my face again. He picks me up like a toddler and carries me to the living room.

"Kat listen to me" he hold me close and untangles my braid. "Prim is upset because your gone all the time. She's upset because you have so much on your plate that you have so little time for her now. When she finds out your pregnant she will forgive you I swear it, I swear to god. She will help make your life as stress free as possible so our little baby is healthy and she will have the most perfect niece or nephew."

"But how can I tell her when she won't even talk to me" I sob into his shoulder.

"Why don't you go try right now? Dry those tears and go talk to your sister. If she doesn't open the door just say it, alright?" I nod my head and sit up. I wipe my tears and look at my perfect husband.

"Damn these hormones" is all I say. He laughs and pecks my lips.

"Imagine 9 months from now" I laugh a little than go upstairs to talk to prim.


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

I changed katniss birthday to February 21. I messed up saying she was 17, imma stick with it. Ps in this story it's march 30th...not the beginning though. Carry on :)

I slowly climb the stairs and approach Prim's door like a field mouse. I knock firmly three times and she opens the door, she stands in the door way with her arms crossed. "Katniss" she says casually.

"Enough of this prim. I- I am so sorry I didn't come and see you. That would usually be the first thing on my mind but me and Peeta got in a fight, I ran away and found myself at the bakery. I got Im a fight with his mom and then I peed myself!" Prim laughs a little and hugs me.

"You showered right?" She suddenly ask.

"Of corse little duck. Anyways me and Peeta are having a dinner on Saturday with lots of people. You and mother are of corse coming with out a doubt."

"I wouldn't miss it!" I kiss the top of her head and untangle myself from her. We walk downstairs just in time for dinner because my mother is setting plates at the table.

"Kat I was thinking we could stay for dinner, your mother invited us."

"Of corse, let's eat I'm starving!" My mother serves us some soup and we all dig in.

xxxXxxx

SATURDAY

"Peeta, get up it's 4" he rolls over to look at me with one eye hardly open.

"It's 4?" He mumbles.

"Yeah. I napped for about 2 hours and you slept for 4" I kiss his forehead. "It's time to get up and showered. I'll take one first so you should get up and...bake" he laughs and sits up.

"Where's my leg?" He ask casually.

"I took it off when I woke up" I walk over to the chair I placed it on and bring it to him. He quickly snaps it onto his numb and stands up to stretch. "Now go bake something" I demand.

"Snippy" he replies while pulling me into a hug.

"What I really want is...cheese buns but you should also make a cake for desert, OH!" He jumps and I laugh.

"I swear, your outburst are going to be the death of me" I laugh again and look up at him.

"Sorry, I got a good idea. We should...well you should make the cake but make it blue and pink than ice it so it says something about us having a baby" he smile and kisses my nose.

"Okay, I'll try my best to make it absolutely perfect" I untangle myself from him and walk over to the dresser to get under wear and a bra.

"You know you always say the right thing"

"I do?"

"Yes, all the time" he walks over to me with a smile on his face and wraps his arms around my waist.

"If you want we can save-" he's cut off by the door bell. I kiss him and pick up my under garments.

"You get the door and bake" I tell him before I walk into the bathroom.

xxxXxxx

I just got out of the shower and slipped on my underwear. I walk into my bedroom and go straight to my closet. I rummage through my clothes and get very upset, my closet was up dated to girly clothes, more dresses and things Effie would classify as 'cute and stylish for a girl my age'. I roll my eyes at the thought and decided to go with a pair of blue jeans that fit me perfectly and a teal shirt. The shirt is what Effie would call a 'baby doll shirt'. I haven't got a clue why it's called that but it is.

I look in the mirror and I like my appearance, I slip on some black flats than go to the top of the stairs.

"Peeta?" I call, he probably didn't hear me. "PEETA?"

"WHAT?" He yells back, I laugh. We must sound crazy.

"YOU CAN SHOWER NOW"

"I DID, I USED THE GUEST BATHROOM"

"OKAY. ILL FINISH GETTING READY THAN COME DOWN" I yell back then mutter. "No wonder the water got cold"

"What was that?" He calls from the bottom of the stairs with a smirk. I laugh lightly and turn around.

"Of corse you heard that" than walk into my bedroom bathroom. I pull out a makeup box Effie bought me, she gave me a two hour lesson on makeup! I've never been more bored in my entire life, but I know she's only trying to help so I don't fail at this simple task.

I start to apply simple make up. I powder my skin tone, light blush, mascara and red lipstick. I brush out my hair and style it so I have braids on each side of my head, I pull them back and clip the braids back with a red bow and stand back to look at myself. I look nice but ill change my plain black flats to the my flats with the red bow on the front. Once I changed my shoes I go back to mirror and look a myself...perfect.

I run downstairs and jump the last 3 steps. "She sticks the landing!" Peeta shouts from the kitchen and I strike a winning pose. We both laugh and I walk into the kitchen.

"What cha doin?" I ask while jumping on the island counter.

"Just finishing this cake" Peeta says without looking at me, he's in his focused zone again. I reach across the island and grab a bottle of apple sparkling cider and a glass champaign cup. I poor some into my cup and smile, my favorite! I've been drinking it all week, I even got prim addicted to it. Just as I'm raising the glass to my lips Peeta throws his bag of iceing and turns around yelling.

"DONE!" With his hands in the air.

"Are you crazy?" He shakes his head like a little kid who did something wrong. "You almost made me spill my drink" I say with a small smile.

"You know, you look like a alcoholic with that cup in your hand all the time" he tells me while walking over.

"Shut up Peeta" I say with a laugh. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist.

"You look amazing"

"Thank you" I lean down to kiss my perfect husband but then the smell of cheese buns hits my nose. "You made cheese buns" I whisper and open my eyes to look into his. Peeta laughs and stares at me with his piecing blues eyes and nods.

"I did, my wife needed some"

"I do, I really do" Peeta quickly grabs one off of the cooling rack and hands it to me. I kiss him on the lips quickly than bite into my still warm cheese bun.

"Mmm" I moan

"Hey" Peeta warns. "I'm the only one who's aloud to make you make that noise" I laugh and kiss him.

"you technically did with your delicious baking skills."

"Still." He look at me, looks down, looks back at me and shakes his head. I suddenly get what he means and my eyes widen.

"Ohhhh. I got cha" I wink and peck his lips. "So, what did you make for dinner?"

"I ordered a capital recipe book."

"I know, I was there" he makes a face at me and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Anyways, so I attempted your favorite-"

"Lamb stew with dried plums on a bed of rice?!" I ask excitedly.

"You guessed it"

"That sounds so good right now!" I shove my half eaten cheese bun at him. "I don't want this anymore. I want lamb stew"

"Katniss" Peeta sighs.

"what?" I demand. "Give me one good reason I can't eat what I crave. I'm pregnant for goodness sake"

"It's rude to eat before your guest and they will be arriving very soon"

"Fine" I pick up my drink with a pout and Peeta walks over to the stove to check the food. "Does-does it really bug you when my cravings change all the time?" Peeta turns to look at me with a frown.

"Of corse not kat. If it bugged me I wouldn't make you cake at 2 in the morning. I don't mind one bit, I promise you"

"You do?" I ask in a small voice and dropping my eye contact. I feel Peeta's hand on my chin and lifts it up slightly so I can look into his eyes.

"Yes. You have the hard part...carrying a child for 9 months. You can cry, laugh, get mad and stuff your face at random moments. I'll be there every step of the way to help you when you cry, make you laugh, be your punching bag when your angry and make you anything you desire at random times of the night or day."

"I love you so much!" I say than throw my arms around his neck and wrap my legs around his waist. Peeta stumbles back a bit but he catches his balance and holds me tighter.

"I love you too kat" I smile and burry my face into his neck. We stand like that for a while, swaying back and forth with no music but then the door bell rings. "I have to pee. Can you get it" Peeta ask while placing me on the ground.

"Sure thing" I reply while fixing my shirt and making my way to the door. "Who is it?" I call.

"Me! It's windy! Open the freaking door" I sigh with a smile. Johanna. I open the door and she pushes past me. "Sup brainless, where's bread boy?"

"He's in the bathroom"

"Mm whats that amazing smell?"

"Peeta's cooking and baking"

"You found yourself a keeper. Does your house always smell like this"

"Yeah pretty much" I tell her while gesturing for her to follow me to the kitchen. "His mother doesn't let him work at the bakery anymore. It will 'drive away customers'" I use quotations marks withy fingers at the end.

"Plus it's illegal for victors to work" Johanna points out.

"That too. So yea I guess our house always smells good because Peeta's always baking."

"That I am" Peeta says with a smile while walking into the kitchen. "Johanna, nice to see you again"

"You too bread boy" Johanna says back hardly noticing his existence. She pours some wine into a wine glass and picks up some bread off of the small platter. "Brainless, do you have a staring problem?"

"Um no. Why?"

"Because you were watching my every move"

"Oh. Sorry" she shrugs her shoulders and slides into a island stool. I walk over to Peeta and help him. He slices the bread and I spread this weird looking yet yummy tasting spread. There's a knock on the door.

"COME IN! WERE IN THE KITCHEN!" I yell. Peeta puts down the knife and looks at me.

"Are you out of your mind? Katniss do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Um? Well yeah but I've always done that."

"Even as a little girl?"

"No when ever I'm expecting company" I snap.

"Well don't do it anymore" my eyes flit over to the kitchen entrance, Annie and Finnick stand there hand in hand. I look back at Peeta and narrow my eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"When it comes down your safety, yes i can"

"No you can't!" I shout. "I'm katniss Everdeen-"

"Katniss Mellark!" Peeta corrects me angrily which makes me step back. "You are my pregnant wife and if I tell you to do something for you safety and out unborn child you better do it" we stare at each other in a tension of silence, Joanna breaks it.

"Well, I guess there loafs in the oven if you know what I mean" Finnick laughs and I break the stare down to look at her with a smile. "I guess I know why we have moody phone calls" I laugh and walk away from Peeta.

"Annie, Finnick" I greet them both with a hug. "I'm so sorry to have you both to walk in on that"

"Ah don't mention it" Finnick waves his hand and walks over to Peeta.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask Annie while placing my hand on her forearm.

"Please" I lead her over to where Johanna his and we both take seats, me in the middle. "May I help myself?"

"Of corse" I say with a smile.

"Oh and congrats on the baby!" Annie squeals. She reminds me of prim a little but there's something off about her.

"Thanks Annie! That means a lot." Reach for my glass but Finnick takes it.

"Uh no" he says with a warning look. "I know your only 17 but you should know; no alcohol or drugs for pregnant people." I laugh.

"I know, it's sparking cider." He smells it, smiles, pours more than hands it to me.

"Carry on" I nod my head and take a sip while Finnick goes back to Peeta.

"Oh!" I say loud enough for everyone to hear, I scared Peeta again. He jumped and normally he would comment and I would laugh but we just got into an unresolved argument. "Don't mention I'm pregnant to any of the other guest, they don't know"

"Sure" Finnick replies than start to chat with Peeta again.

"You have my word" Annie tells me before bitting some bread with the spread.

"Brainless my lips are sealed...for now" she mumbles the last part into her wine glass. I roll my eyes and reach for a cookie but Finnick takes the one I want.

"You know you pop out of know where!" He shrugs his shoulders and walks away. I get a cookie at the same time the doorbell rings.

"ITS-" Peeta narrows his eyes at me and shakes his head.

"Ugh!" I slam my cookie down on a napkin and storm to the door. I swing it open, prim and my mother stand there with the hawthorns. I must have forgot to invite them. I move out of the way and they all walk in, when I close the door and turn around Peeta is standing there with his arms crossed.

"What now?" I hiss.

"You just opened the door! You didn't know who it was!"

"But I knew it was going to be someone we invited!" I shout back.

"What if it wasn't? Crime happens all the time in 12-"

"You don't think I know that!" I wave my hands in the air and turn around to lock the door than back to Peeta, he keeps running his hands through his hair. A clear sign to me that he's frustrated. "Have you ever heard of a robbery or a murder or a raping happening to a victor?" I ask harshly.

"That's not-"

"Answer me!" My hormones are all over the place because now I feel like crying.

"No"

"That's what I thought. So if I want to open the door or say come in I can. You do not control me Peeta Mellark!" There's a knock on the door and I quickly unlock it and swing it open, it's Madge.

"Hi!" She says, I gesture for her to come in, I think she can feel the tension because she goes around us quickly and into the kitchen. I slam the door and turn back to Peeta with a smile, he looks livid.

"Damn it katniss! You are pregnant!" He shouts while gripping my shoulders. "Do you know how dangerous that is?! You must be stupid if you don't. Now" he lets me go because his grip was getting tight. "You will listen to me, ask who it is or look through the peephole, it's there for a reason. Understood?" I open my mouth to say something els but he cuts me off. "I don't care what it is. I am the man of the house and they are suppose to protect the house and the people in it, I can't do that if your opening the door to anyone and just yelling for people to come in. For the last time do you understand?"

"Your treating me like a child"

"When you stop acting like one ill start treating you like my wife again" there's a knock on the door, I turn and look through the peephole.

"Who is it?"

"The Mellarks!" I hear ryes voice call. I open the door with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Come in" I croak out. Peeta pulls me aside and tells everyone to go into the kitchen where I'm sure they will get a update on whats happening. Peeta shuts the door with his foot and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. You do understand where I'm coming from though don't you?" I nod and look up at him.

"I do. I'm sorry. I should respect your wishes, you just want me to stay safe and I should listen. I also can't act like a child when in having one"

"And you said your bad with words" I laugh and playfully punch him.

"Let's go see our very startled guest" I start to walk away but Peeta pulls my hand. I turn to look at him, he kisses me and whispers.

"Go fix your makeup, I'll apologize to everyone" I pull away and touch my face even though I know you can't feel makeup.

"Now I know why I hate makeup" I say before running off with Peeta laughing lightly behind me.


End file.
